Expecting
by shannon5
Summary: Willow's pregnant and needs help.
1. expecting

1 Part One  
  
"What am I going to tell my parents?" Willow said curled up in the corner of Giles couch hugging a pillow to her stomach.  
  
"You have to tell them the truth Will. It's not like they won't notice." Xander said quietly from the opposite corner of the couch.  
  
"I could track him down and kill him. While he's a wolf of course." Buffy suggested pacing the length of the room.  
  
"That'll help." Giles said from the kitchen then, "You know we'll all support whatever you do."  
  
"I know but I can't have an…" Willow said tears in her eyes. "That means my parents will find out. I mean I know they aren't the most attentive parents but even they will eventually notice."  
  
"Still think the truth is your best choice Will." Xander said.  
  
"Great so I tell them what? Remember that guy from the band that you didn't think I should be seeing in high school and you were so happy when he left town. Well he came back home to visit his family a couple months ago and I slept with him and now he's gone again and I have no way to contact him or even know where the hell he is and by the way I'm pregnant." Willow said angrily.  
  
"Okay so maybe the truth won't work." Xander replied sheepishly.  
  
"Tell them some of the truth." Spike said from his place at the small desk.  
  
"Some of the truth?" Willow said as all eyes turned to Spike.  
  
"You have to tell them you're knocked up right?" Spike said then at Willow's nod, "Fine tell them, just leave out the wolf boy."  
  
"So she tells them what Spike?" Buffy said, "Immaculate conception?"  
  
"Yeah, not thinking that will work with being Jewish and all." Willow said.  
  
"No, tell them someone else is the father. Someone that's actually around that could give the impression of being part of the child's life." Spike said.  
  
"Such as who? Xander?" Willow said angrily  
  
"You are not telling anyone that you had sex with Xander. He's mine." Anya said speaking for the first time.  
  
"Okay then no Xander. Parents probably wouldn't believe it anyway." Willow said sadly. "Oh I know, Giles. Nothing my parents would like more than hearing I'm pregnant than hearing the father is my high school librarian." Willow said sarcastically.  
  
"I-I don't think that…" Giles stuttered coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Okay so no Xander or Giles." Buffy said looking at Spike. "Doesn't leave us a lot of options. You could leave town. I'm sure Angel would…"  
  
"I'm not leaving to go be a burden to Angel and Cordiela. They have enough to do. Besides, still have to tell my parents something. I mean if I have to drop out of school and move to L.A. they are going to want explanations." Willow said.  
  
"Who else is there Will. We simply don't have that many people in our lives. There's Riley, I'm sure he would help but we don't know where he is." Buffy said sadly.  
  
"I couldn't do that anyway, I don't think of Riley that…" Willow began.  
  
"Bloody hell, You don't have to love the man, hell you don't even have to like him much. Just convince your parents that he's this baby's father and that he'll take responsibility for it." Spike said moving to the kitchen.  
  
"Still Spike it does have to be someone I know. Someone who's around a lot, has no place else to be and has no girlfriend." Willow said sadly.  
  
"She's right." Buffy said, "Which means that…" Buffy's voice trailed off as she looked at Spike who had come back into the room and sat on the floor next to Willow.  
  
"No. I don't even want to think of that. You shouldn't be either." Xander said noticing the direction of Buffy's gaze and guessing where her mind was going.  
  
"Xander he could be the only choice. You have Anya, Angel and Riley aren't here, and Giles is… well too old." Buffy said, "Spike on the other hand is here, single, and doesn't really have anything else to do."  
  
"But he's Spike. Evil vampire remember." Xander said.  
  
"He won't hurt her. He's had a million chances too, and he hasn't even tried in years." Buffy said, "And this was his idea."  
  
"Anyone care what I think?" Willow said glancing from Spike to her friends.  
  
Buffy and Xander stopped their argument and looked at the girl sitting on the couch.  
  
"I think Buffy's right. Spike's the only choice short of telling my parents the truth." Willow said. "Spike's around a lot anyway so making him look involved shouldn't be too hard. I mean it's not like we have to get married or anything."  
  
"Do I get a say in any of this?" Spike asked.  
  
"No." Buffy, Xander and Giles all said at once.  
  
"Yes he does. If he doesn't want to do this, he won't cooperate. We can't do it if he doesn't want to." Willow said. "Will you help me Spike?" Willow said turning to look at the blonde vampire sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
Spike looked at the group staring at him. Helping them was not usually top of his list of things to do, but he liked Willow. Had for a long time. She had a lot of passion and was much stronger than her friends gave her credit for. This would force him closer to the slayer which he wasn't happy about but Willow needed his help, she had helped him before, when he wanted the magic spell, she was going to perform it, when he tried to kill her in her dorm room she tried to comfort him. She had kept him from killing himself. He owed this to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it." Spike finally answered.  
  
"Great. Now all I have to do is tell my parents." Willow said brightening slightly.  
  
"Spike you do anything to make this worse for her and I'll…" Buffy said moving close to the vampire.  
  
"Stake me. I know. Heard it before Slayer." Spike said "I've got to get out of here. You know where to find me Red." He said closing the door behind him.  
  
2 Part Two  
  
Willow pushed open the heavy door and entered Spike's crypt. She looked around the large room not seeing him. Finally she spotted the ladder leading below the crypt. She quickly climbed down, the sun was still out so he had to be here, she thought as she moved.  
  
"Spike." She said as she reached the bottom.  
  
Spike jumped off the bed, startled, no one ever came down here during the day. At least not unless it was an emergency.  
  
"Red. Bloody hell. What are you doing here?" He asked when he spotted the small form by the ladder.  
  
"I have a really big problem." She said still clinging to the ladder.  
  
Spike rose from the bed and lit some candles to light the dark room.  
  
"Thought we already found a solution to that problem." Spike said as he moved around the room. "I'm not going to bite. Come in already."  
  
Willow hesitated a second before moving the rest of the way in and sitting nervously on a chair in the corner while Spike finished lighting the room.  
  
"Yeah. Well it didn't exactly go as planned." Willow said sadly.  
  
"Nothing can be that bad. I mean you're here. You don't look like they hurt you." Spike said looking her over.  
  
"They would never do that. Not like you mean anyway." Willow said quietly.  
  
"So what's the problem." Spike said, "Must be big for you to come to my crypt. Buffy charges in here all the time. Occasionally Harris but you never come here."  
  
"I told my parents at dinner tonight. They are so pissed Spike. I've never seen them this angry." Willow said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You knew they would be. You couldn't have believed just because we made up a boyfriend that they wouldn't get angry." Spike said confused.  
  
"No of course not." Willow said, "I'm not stupid. I told them I was pregnant and that you, William, was the father and…" Willow's voice trailed off at the scowl on Spike's face. "What I couldn't tell them my boyfriend's name is Spike."  
  
"Guess not." Spike said conceding to the name.  
  
"They yelled about how irresponsible I am. How I could ruin my life this way. I can't go to school if I have a baby. How was I going to raise this child without an education. My boyfriend better be willing to help raise this child because they aren't. Oh then I had to tell them you weren't Jewish."  
  
"That's a problem?" Spike said, having never been particularly interested in religion even when he was human.  
  
"Oh yeah. Because of course a Jewish boy wouldn't have let this happen you know. They're so angry Spike. They said they'll pay for school if I find a way to keep going but they don't want me to move home. I can't live in the dorms with a baby. I mean I could stay until it's born but then…"  
  
"Can't you live off campus?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure if I had money for an apartment." Willow said. "No job, no money. My parents said they'd pay for school and that's it. They won't help me. I mean they're insurance will pay for the pregnancy since I'll be in school until the end of the semester. Baby's not due till June so I can finish the year out. As far as my parents are concerned I need to make this guy, well you, marry me and support me now." She finished tears springing from her eyes.  
  
"Won't marry you Luv, can't really, being dead and all." Spike said sighing when Willow's weeping increased, "Could live together though."  
  
"Very funny Spike. Because a crypt is a healthy environment." Willow said looking at the smirking vampire.  
  
"Not here. In an apartment."  
  
"That costs money, that we've already established I don't have." She said sadly.  
  
"I have money. Find an apartment." Spike said.  
  
"What's the catch?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"No catch." He said, "Well maybe one, the living together thing. I'm not paying for an apartment and living here."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Willow said hesitantly. "Are you serious Spike?"  
  
"Yeah. Find an apartment. I can't really help you because of well sunlight and all. Once you find a vampire friendly apartment we'll make arrangements for me to get there preferably after dark, if not I'll use tunnels." He said.  
  
"Thank You Spike." Willow said "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Nothing better to do." He said. "Better get going on that apartment hunt Pet."  
  
3 Part Three  
  
"You're moving in with who?" Buffy said incredulity shining in her eyes.  
  
"Do you have a better idea? Do any of you?" Willow yelled back.  
  
"No but Wills. Spike is a killer." Xander said.  
  
"I know that. I also know with the chip he can't hurt me. I also know I can't stay in the dorms. Where am I supposed to go Xander?" Willow said sitting on the couch.  
  
"When are you moving into this apartment?" Giles asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. Spike's moving his stuff in there tonight. I was hoping you'd all help me tomorrow." Willow said expectantly to her friends.  
  
"Sure. You know we will." They all replied.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike finished moving the last of his belongings into the large apartment Willow had found. She had found one quicker than he expected. It had been perfect, most of the rooms had relatively small windows that could be easily covered. One bedroom had a very large picture window. Willow had said her and the baby would share that room. Spike could take the other one.  
  
They had spent the last week finding furniture for the apartment. He knew she had been surprised to find out his taste ran beyond junkyard trash. They had eventually agreed on leather furniture in a dark green for the living room along with several small modern tables. He had insisted on a big screen television. They had each purchased they're furniture for the bedrooms separately.  
  
A very large part of Spike's mind was telling him this was a bad idea. He should have let the witch figure out a solution to her own problems and not gotten involved. But she had been so upset over having to tell her parents and looked so happy Buffy had suggested he could pose as the father that he had agreed before he knew what had happened. Then when she'd shown up at his crypt crying about not having any place to live he suggested the apartment without thinking. He knew this would all turn out badly, he liked her, always had. He had been able to hide that before but living with her wasn't going to make that easy. He finished arranging his furniture and covering all the windows and decided it was probably best to go to bed, Willow and all the others would be moving her stuff in sometime tomorrow and sleep wasn't going to be possible then.  
  
  
  
Part Four  
  
Spike pulled the pillow over his head as he rolled onto his back, trying to drown out the noise coming from the other room.  
  
"Guys, we really need to keep the noise down 'kay. Spike is probably trying to sleep." Willow said again as Xander dropped more boxes to the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"That's his problem." Buffy said coming out of Willow's room where she had just left some boxes.  
  
As yet another object banged against the wall of Spike's room, he jumped off the bed and yanked open the door. As he neared the living room he swore loudly and ran back to the bedroom.  
  
Coming out of her own room to see what the yelling was about Willow saw the sunlight streaming out of the living room.  
  
"Who opened the Curtains?" She asked angrily.  
  
Spike stood leaning against the closed door of his bedroom listening.  
  
"It's too dark in here." Xander said removing books from the boxes he had just brought in.  
  
"Turn on lamps. We discussed this already. It's Spike's apartment too, that means no direct sunlight anywhere but my room." Willow said yanking the curtains closed again.  
  
"So we can't have light because of dead boy J.R.?" Xander said.  
  
"It's his home too. Hell it's his home and he's letting me stay here. I have no money remember. And since he's the only one that's come up with a solution to my homelessness, I think the least we can do is close the damn curtains." She said turning to face her friends. "And try to keep the noise down so he can sleep. He had to bring all his stuff here himself, it wasn't like any of you were offering to help him."  
  
Spike smiled slightly, he didn't really need the witch to defend him against the moron but he was pleased that she would. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all. As he walked out of the bedroom he heard.  
  
"So let's stop with all the noise 'kay guys."  
  
"It's okay Red. I'm up." He said strolling into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah but not by choice." She said glaring at her friends. "I don't want my living here to be a problem for you."  
  
"You're not the problem." He said grabbing a bag of blood and pouring it into a mug.  
  
"If you want to go back to bed…" She began.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Need any help?" He said knowing the sooner she was unpacked the faster the others would be gone.  
  
"Here you go bleach boy." Buffy said throwing him a box, "Unpack since you can't help carry stuff in."  
  
Spike set the box on the table and began pulling items out. Willow walked over and began grabbing items from the box and placing them around the apartment. Spike followed her lead and found appropriate places for the items.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Willow was saying good-bye to her friends, who were once again trying to talk her out of what they were sure was a bad arrangement, as Spike took the last of the boxes out to the dumpster behind the apartment building.  
  
"I'm fine guys. I'll talk to you all tomorrow." Willow reassured them again.  
  
"Sure you don't want to go to the Bronze?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"Positive. I just really need to rest. With the morning sickness and stuff I've been getting tired fast lately, and today we really did a lot. Now Bye." She said hugging her friends one last time as Spike walked up behind them.  
  
"Yeah, Bye. Don't come by too often now." He said pushing past them and into the apartment.  
  
"Spike…" Buffy said moving toward the vampire.  
  
"Bye Buffy." Willow said pushing her friend back toward the hall, "See you tomorrow." She finished closing the door on her friends. Sighing she leaned back on the door and closed her eyes.  
  
"You okay Pet? Didn't over do it today did you?" Spike asked watching her closely.  
  
"Just tired. I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I know they can be inconsiderate." She said moving into the kitchen and grabbing a box of crackers.  
  
"No problem. Don't let it bother you." He said, "I can deal with Buffy and Xander."  
  
"I know but you're doing something really nice for me and they are being so…" Willow said angrily as she sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm used to that Red. They're always that way." He said sitting in the chair across from her. "So what do you want to do our first night here?"  
  
4 Part Five  
  
Spike glanced at the clock again. He had heard her get up two hours ago. In that very short time she had been in the bathroom at least five times. He wanted to get up and do something for her. It had been like this every morning for the last week that she'd been living here. He had asked her about it, she had told him it was normal, and that it had started a couple weeks ago. Listening to the sounds coming from the bathroom again, he wondered how women could possibly need to worry about gaining too much weight while pregnant if this was normal.  
  
When he heard her wash her face and leave the bathroom he decided it was time to get up and try talking to her again. Pushing the blankets off he rose from the bed and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on quickly he headed for the door. When he started past her room he saw her lying on the bed.  
  
"Willow?" He said quietly as he approached the door, careful to avoid the light coming in from the window.  
  
"Morning Spike." She said from the bed. "Up kind of early aren't you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." He said, "Heard you up."  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." She said getting up and pulling the curtains closed, and returning to lay on the bed.  
  
"You didn't, not really." Spike said stepping into the room. "Are you sure you're okay, Red. Isn't there something they can give you for this. Or maybe if you change what you eat."  
  
"I'm fine Spike, the doctor says it should stop soon. And no there is nothing they can give me, not without a chance of hurting the baby." She answered closing her eyes as she spoke.  
  
Spike looked at the girl lying on the bed. She looked even smaller than usual, so pale, and fragile. He wanted to hold her, to protect her from anymore of the pain she seemed to be in. Sitting down next to her on the bed he put his hand on her cheek, pushing hair off her face. She had dark circles under her eyes. This was taking a lot out of her, he didn't think she could take much more.  
  
"What about magic Pet?" He asked searching for anything that might be able to help her.  
  
"Buffy and Xander asked about that too." Willow replied, "Giles doesn't think it's a good idea. Magic drains energy from your body. He isn't sure how that would affect the baby, and magic isn't supposed to be used to change medical problems. Remember we discussed all this when Buffy's mom was sick."  
  
"If you're sure. Anything I can get you, since I'm up and all." Spike asked.  
  
"Crackers. And some water would be great." She responded. Then as he headed for the door, "And Spike, thanks for everything."  
  
"Not a problem." He said and headed to the kitchen for the requested items.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"She's sleeping." Spike said into the phone for the tenth time.  
  
"I want to talk to her." Xander said angrily.  
  
"No. Unless one of you is deathly ill I'm not waking her up."  
  
"What the hell does it matter to you." Xander said.  
  
Spike was getting irritated. The girl needed to rest. Why couldn't her friends get that. He was tired of dealing with them. He was tired of being nice.  
  
"It matters because I don't feel like waking up a sleeping girl. Just because you have no concern for others doesn't mean I don't. 'Sides don't really feel like getting up right now. Passions is starting."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Call back later." He said hanging up on the boy.  
  
"Who was that Spike?" Willow said walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Harris." Spike replied, "He wants to talk to you. Told him you were sleeping."  
  
"From the sound of this side of the conversation I take it he didn't care."  
  
"He'll get over it." Spike replied.  
  
"I know they don't deserve it but you should try and get along with them. I mean they are probably going to come over and stuff." She said walking over to sit next to him on the couch carrying another package of crackers.  
  
"I could but don't really want too." He responded. "You're really the only one of the lot I can stand. Well I can tolerate the Watcher and Dawn."  
  
"I know Buffy and Xander can be difficult." Willow said quietly.  
  
Before Spike could respond the phone rang again. Looking at the offending item Spike tossed it to her. "For you anyway."  
  
"Hello." She said after pressing the talk button.  
  
"No Xander I wasn't sleeping. Spike and I were having wild sex and I didn't want to be bothered." Willow said smiling.  
  
Spike had been watching the television when she answered the phone but his attention turned completely to Willow as her words penetrated his mind. He smiled at her surpressing his laughter.  
  
"Yeah Xander didn't you know being pregnant makes you incredibly horny." Willow couldn't control the giggle that escaped her lips she listened to Xander stuttering about staking blonde vampires. "Sure Xander especially during the whole morning sickness period."  
  
"Of course I'm kidding Xander. I was sick all morning, again, so I was taking a nap. I just woke up." Willow said turning to rest her back on the arm of the couch and spread her legs forward in front of her as she listened to him talk.  
  
"Like Spike would even look at me, the way I look right now." Willow said sighing. "I look dead."  
  
"Dead can be attractive." Spike said turning his attention back to the phone conversation.  
  
"Not in my case it can't." Willow said pointing to her limp hair and pale complexion. "Look Xander I can't do this now okay. I'll be by the magic shop later. I'll talk to you then. Bye."  
  
She tossed the phone back to Spike and he set it on the table. Turning back to face Willow, he studied her face as she looked at the television. She believed he wouldn't find her attractive. Didn't she know she was beautiful no matter how sick she might get, and that from everything he had heard pregnancy would only enhance that beauty.  
  
"Something wrong Spike." She said when she felt his eyes on her for too long.  
  
"No. Just wondering what you see in that boy."  
  
"What boy?" Willow said, "Oh you mean Xander."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know. I mean I've known him forever. I can't imagine my life without him." Willow said, "And he's only worried about me, that's why he had such an attitude with you."  
  
Spike raised one eyebrow in question.  
  
"Okay he really doesn't like you."  
  
Smiling Spike, watched as she arched her back and raised her hand to rub the back of her neck.  
  
"Turn around." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Turn around I'll rub your neck." He said pushing her feet down and pulling her toward him.  
  
"I'm fine really."  
  
"Just do it." Spike said as she moved closer to him.  
  
He raised his hands to her shoulders and began gently kneading them. He could feel the tension knotting her muscles. Spike's hands slowed as Willow groaned and leaned back against him.  
  
"God Spike that feels so good." Willow said as he again increased the pressure.  
  
"That's the point Luv." He said quietly.  
  
Part Six  
  
"Bloody hell, what do you want?" Spike said pulling open the door.  
  
"I need to see Willow." Buffy said pushing past him.  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"What do you mean she's not here?" Buffy said turning back toward the vampire, "What'd you do with her."  
  
"What did I?" Spike said, "Of course I must have done something with her. If you must know I've had her chained to my bed since she moved in here. She's a great little sex slave. So if you don't mind I really need to get back to…"  
  
Spike's sentence was cut off as Buffy's fist connected with his nose. "Bloody hell Slayer. What was that for?"  
  
"Spike. Where. Is. She?" Buffy said slowly.  
  
"She had a doctor's appointment." Spike said holding his nose.  
  
"So you let her go alone?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well yeah." Spike answered.  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"Not that hard. She came in my room this morning asked to borrow my car. I gave her the keys." Spike said.  
  
"You didn't go with her?"  
  
"Obviously not. 'Sides how much good would a big pile of dust be to her. It's ten in the morning." Spike answered. "Speaking of which you did interrupt my sleep, so if you don't mind…"  
  
"Spike what if the doctor has bad news?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What bad news. She's young, healthy and pregnant. Its not like cancer." He replied, "'Sides if I had any reason to think something was wrong with her or the baby I would have found a way to go or called one of you idiots."  
  
"How can you know?"  
  
"I know I hear two heartbeats every time she's around. Both sure as hell sound strong." Spike said pushing Buffy toward the door. "Now if you don't mind."  
  
"Spike if anything happens to her…" Buffy said as she let him push her outside the door.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He answered pushing the door closed cutting off the rest of the threat.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Spike!" Willow yelled as she came through the door. "Spike." She repeated when she didn't get a response.  
  
She waited a moment as she took off her jacket and heard the running water coming from the bathroom. Taking the envelope out of her purse she headed toward the back of the apartment. She walked into his room tossing his keys on the dresser where she had taken the from earlier that morning and sat down on his bed to wait for him.  
  
Spike shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Quickly running a comb through his hair he headed for his bedroom. He stopped short, when he noticed the small figure lying on his bed. Her back turned to him, he hadn't heard her come in. "Willow." He said quietly.  
  
Willow opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. She must have dozed off. Grabbing the envelope, she rolled over toward the sound of the voice. "Oh, my." She said when she saw him.  
  
"Sorry." Spike said glancing down at his body. "Is my room and all."  
  
"No, no. I mean its fine." She began. "It's not like were children and it is your room and…"  
  
"Red stop babbling." He said moving toward the closet and grabbing a pair of jeans. "Its not a problem. I just didn't hear you come in. I'll just be a second."  
  
Grabbing the jeans and a T-shirt he headed back toward the bathroom. He needed to get his clothes on now. Embarrassing the shy red head was always fun but this time he came a little too close to embarrassing himself at the same time. He quickly pulled on the clothes and returned to the room.  
  
"So you're in my room waiting for me. Did you want something?" He asked trying his best not to sound too eager at the prospect of her wanting him for anything.  
  
"Uh, well yeah." She said fingering the envelope, "But now that I think about it you'll probably just think its silly so never mind." She said getting up and heading toward the door.  
  
"Wait a minute." Spike said grabbing her arm as she passed. "What will I think is silly?"  
  
"Never mind Spike it's not important." She said trying to pull away from his grasp.  
  
"If it seemed important enough for you to come in here and wait for me. I think its worth seeing" He said grabbing the envelope from her hands.  
  
Opening it he pulled out several small black and white images. Looking at them he wasn't sure exactly what it was she wanted to show him. The images just appeared to be blobs of something.  
  
"Red, uh, what are these exactly?" he asked hesitantly then noticed the markings on the side with her name on them. "Wait are these the…"  
  
"Yeah. They did an ultrasound today. I know its hard to tell but the nurse said this spot here is the baby's heart." Willow said pointing to a small spot on the picture. "And this here is the brain, and this…" She said getting more excited as she spoke.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Pet." Spike said laughing slightly. "This is fantastic they can take pictures of the baby before its even born?"  
  
"Yeah. They'll do another in a couple more months, and the doctor says by then they might be able to tell me the sex. If I want to know that is." She said smiling.  
  
"You do right? Want to know that is." Spike answered.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of want to be surprised, but I kind of think it would be cool to be able to go out and buy lots of girl stuff or boy stuff too." She said.  
  
"I think it'd be cool to know." Spike said watching her closely.  
  
"Well I really haven't decided yet." Willow said, "I'm kind of tired so I'm gonna lay down for a while." She said heading toward her room.  
  
"'Kay." He said then "Oh, Buffy was here looking for you today."  
  
"I'll see her at the magic shop tonight. You coming with me?" She asked expectantly.  
  
"I wasn't… Actually I probably should. She's probably still pissed that I let you go to the doctor alone."  
  
"What? You know what don't tell me. I am supposed to avoid stress."  
  
"Have a nice nap Willow." He said and walked down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike sat on the couch holding the pictures from the doctor. Things were very different now than they had been last time he had been around someone having a baby. His sister had been pregnant when he had been turned. They didn't know anything then. Women knew a little, but men knew nothing. Since then he hadn't needed to know anything so he never bothered to learn about it. Now he was thinking that learning a little could be a good idea.  
  
5 Part Seven  
  
"I'm telling you Giles, it's not normal. He's acting strange." Buffy said following Giles out of the training room in the back of the shop.  
  
"Do you really believe he would hurt her Buffy?" Giles said for the third time. They had been having this conversation since she showed up to work out.  
  
"So not the point Giles. He's being weird." She repeated again.  
  
"Who's being weird?" Dawn asked looking up from her school work.  
  
"Spike." Buffy answered.  
  
"Oh." Dawn shrugged and went back to her reading, she had realized a long time ago that she was the only one who noticed how Spike looked at Willow.  
  
"He always acts strange Buffy." Anya after showing the last customer out.  
  
"More strange than usual An." Xander said, closing the book he had been reading.  
  
"Yeah. I mean he acted all offended when I asked why he would let her go the doctor alone." Buffy insisted.  
  
"Right and when I called there he was all angry about me bothering her when she's sleeping." Xander said.  
  
"Really you guys is what your saying he did that bad?" Dawn said joining the group. "I mean why couldn't she go to the doctor alone? And why should he wake her up if she's sleeping. She had morning sickness for so long, she probably needs the rest."  
  
"Well, yeah but…" Buffy and Xander stuttered.  
  
"She's right." Giles said. He had done a lot of reading about William the Bloody in the time he had been helping them, and he had learned if nothing else Spike was very protective and loyal to those he cared about. He didn't know how deep his feelings for Willow were but he had seen the vampire watching her for a long time now. "I don't think Spike is a danger to her. You two are just very defensive about the situation."  
  
"Giles I really don't…" Buffy's statement trailed off as the door opened and Willow followed by Spike came through the door.  
  
"Hey guys." Willow said, "So what's the research party about tonight?"  
  
"Hey Wills." Xander said, "Why is he here?"  
  
"Because I asked him to come." Willow responded grabbing Spike's arm and pulling him into the room with her. "If there's some new evil we can use all the help we can get right?"  
  
"We can use the help." Giles said motioning everyone to the table. "Particularly since we don't have much to go on."  
  
"What's up?" Willow asked.  
  
"Buffy stumbled onto some sort of ritual last night. It may be nothing but we don't know. The group looked human…" Giles began to explain.  
  
"So maybe vampires then?" Spike asked.  
  
"Don't think so." Buffy replied. "Well if they were, they aren't much danger. They ran as soon as they saw me."  
  
"If they are vampires I'm once again very embarrassed for my kind." Spike said taking a seat next to Willow.  
  
"So they may be actual humans then right? Shouldn't be that dangerous." Xander asked.  
  
"Actually Xander, humans using magic, if they aren't trained properly, can be more dangerous than demons." Anya said.  
  
"She's right." Willow agreed looking down in embarrassment remembering the problems from her magic being out of control not that long ago.  
  
"Buffy said it looked like some sort of ritual. That means they are here for a reason. We don't know who or what they are. Or how well trained they are in magik. Which means we don't know how great the danger is." Giles explained. "What we're looking for is mention of any prophecy or ritual that would be of importance now."  
  
Everyone grabbed books and began searching for anything that may help them put a stop to a problem that hadn't really begun yet.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
After several hours of researching everyone decided to take a break. Spike announced that he needed to go out for a while but would return to pick up Willow, and headed out the door.  
  
"Now that he's gone, are you okay Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, bleach boy gets an attitude every time one of us wants to see or talk to you." Xander suggested.  
  
"Okay lets not start on Spike or I'm leaving guys. He's just trying to help me. Besides I have to show you what I got at the doctor today." Willow said grabbing her purse.  
  
"Willow these are so cool." Dawn said looking at the pictures.  
  
"Cool wasn't quite the word I was thinking." Xander remarked.  
  
"Disgusting is the one I was thinking." Anya said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Gee thanks Anya." Willows said quietly.  
  
"They're not disgusting Will. They're just different." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, Wills its not like you can really see a baby yet. It just looks kind of like these gray blobs." Xander said.  
  
"Right. Gray blobs." Willow said gathering the pictures and placing them back in the envelope.  
  
"They don't look like blobs Willow. I can see the little tiny heart and everything." Dawn said quietly.  
  
"Thanks Dawn." Willow said, "Well lets get back to work. It's not like we found anything yet."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike walked out of the bookstore with a large bag. He had no idea there were so many books on the subject, and he had just purchased all of them. He checked his watch he had enough time to take them back to the apartment and make a quick sweep of the cemetery before picking up Willow. After all he did tell the slayer he would patrol. 


	2. Expecting parts 8-13

1 Part Eight  
  
Willow followed Dawn through the mall. She had called this morning and wanted to go shopping. Willow knew that Buffy didn't approve of Dawn having a boyfriend, Buffy insisted she was too young. The idea was silly to Willow since Dawn was sixteen and her boyfriend was only a year older, and at sixteen Buffy had been dating someone that was over two hundred years older than her. Willow also knew that pointing that out to Buffy wouldn't help Dawn at all so she had kept her feelings on the topic to herself. So she had agreed to take Dawn to the mall to find a Valentine's Day gift for her boyfriend, and she needed to start looking at maternity clothes anyway. She also liked spending time with Dawn because she was the only one who didn't constantly badger her about living with Spike.  
  
"Do you think he'd like this?" Dawn asked holding up a sweater.  
  
"Honey I haven't met him. I don't really know what he would like." Willow reminded her again.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't get clothes. I mean we've only dated for like a month." Dawn said setting the sweater back down.  
  
"Okay then. What about a CD or a movie?" Willow suggested.  
  
"You think that would be good." Dawn said quickly.  
  
"Sure." Willow said looking around her. All afternoon she'd been feeling like someone was following her. Shaking off the feeling she turned her attention back to the teenager, "Why not? If he likes those kind of things."  
  
"He loves video games." Dawn said.  
  
"Video games it is then." Willow said leading the girl out of the clothing store and toward an electronics store.  
  
"I wish you could meet him." Dawn said as they headed through the mall.  
  
"Why not bring him over for dinner or something?" Willow suggested.  
  
"Buffy gets all freaky about us being out at night." Dawn said sadly.  
  
"But if you were coming to my place, not just out alone with him at night…"  
  
"That would be great Willow, will you ask Buffy?" Dawn said brightening, "She's less likely to yell at you."  
  
"Tomorrow okay?" Willow asked pulling out her cell phone.  
  
"It's Saturday so I don't see why not? I mean I'll have to ask him."  
  
"Hi Buffy." Willow said, then listened for a moment. "Yeah still shopping. Right I have a question. Can Dawn and her boyfriend come over for dinner tomorrow. She said you don't let her go out at night. But I thought that if she was coming to my place." Listening for another second, "Thanks I'll tell her Buffy."  
  
Willow disconnected the call and held the phone out to Dawn. "She said its okay. Now it's your turn to call."  
  
Dawn quickly made her call and turned back to Willow. "He said it sounded fun. And since Valentine's day is during the week and well Buffy… He wants to do Valentine's day then too. Is that okay. Oh and what about Spike?"  
  
"What about him?" Willow asked. Looking around again still having the feeling that someone was watching her.  
  
"Sometimes he gets all big brother-y. Buffy's bad enough with Michael I don't need Spike getting freaky too." Dawn said.  
  
"I'll deal with Spike. Now lets go find that gift." Willow said pulling the girl behind her. "Because now we need to go grocery shopping too."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike quickly closed the book and shoved it under the cushion of the couch when he heard the door open, grabbing the remote control and turning the television on.  
  
"Spike." Willow called from the door.  
  
"Hey, back so soon?" Spike said from the couch.  
  
"Yeah. Can you give me a hand with these bags?"  
  
"Sure." Spike said getting off the couch and walking toward the door. "Bloody hell. Buy out the mall Pet?"  
  
"Had to buy new clothes. I'm starting to gain weight. Can't were sweats forever." Willow said. "Oh and some groceries too."  
  
"Sweats are sexy." Spike said, "And are we out of groceries?"  
  
"I'll explain the groceries in a minute." Willow said handing him several bags. "And yeah sweats are a real turn on. Especially when I get fat."  
  
"They are a turn on." Spike said smiling, "And pregnant is not fat." He yelled as Willow walked down the hall to put her bags in her room and he move to set the groceries in the kitchen.  
  
"Plan on explaining the groceries soon Luv?" Spike asked pulling several items out of the bags as Willow walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, well I have a big favor to ask." Willow said quietly.  
  
"You certainly have a lot of favors to ask of evil vampires." Spike said putting several items in the freezer.  
  
"Only really cute ones." She said grabbing several items for the cupboards. "Anyway you know that Dawn has a boyfriend and…"  
  
"Dawn has a what?" Spike said turning to look at the redhead, "She is not old enough…"  
  
"My god you sound like Buffy." Willow said. "She's sixteen she is more than old enough. Now to finish what I was saying, Buffy is all freaky about Dawn dating. Won't let her go out at night and stuff. So I suggested they come here for dinner tomorrow."  
  
"Buffy's right she shouldn't be dating." Spike muttered.  
  
"Okay you need to get over it now." Willow said, "I promised Dawn you wouldn't go all crazed big brother on her tomorrow. They are coming here for Valentine's day and I want this to be nice and romantic for Dawn. Got it."  
  
"Okay fine I'll be nice. Why here again?" Spike asked.  
  
"I would like to meet her boyfriend, and it gives them a chance to go out at night. I told her maybe after dinner we could go to a movie or something."  
  
"And how do I fit into this?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well yeah, that's another thing. Since we figured you'd probably be around, Dawn is telling Michael that you're my boyfriend. I mean since she has apparently talked about me being pregnant and we're living together so it seemed like the only logical explanation." Willow said hoping the vampire didn't mind.  
  
"Sure. It's a small town so it's probably best that everyone outside of the few who already know think that we're a couple anyway right? Lessens the chances of your parents finding out differently." Spike said, pleased to have the chance of playing her boyfriend for an evening.  
  
"Right." Willow said smiling.  
  
  
  
Part nine  
  
"Now remember Spike you promised to be nice to Michael." Willow said when Spike walked into the kitchen, "If you need to eat do it now 'kay. Don't think Dawn wants to explain the mug of blood."  
  
"Already did Red." Spike said reaching for one of the roasted potatoes she had just pulled from the oven. "Still don't think she's old enough to date." He muttered walking out of the kitchen.  
  
Before Willow could reply there was a knock on the door. Spike got up and opened the door as he heard Willow remind him to be nice again.  
  
"Hey Spike." Dawn said looking nervously at the vampire.  
  
"Hi Little Bit." Spike said stepping aside so they could enter.  
  
"Spike this is Michael." Dawn said, "Michael this is Willow's uh boyfriend Spike."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Michael said extending his hand.  
  
"Right. Same here." Spike said shaking the younger man's hand. "Come on in. Willow'll be out in a minute."  
  
As the young couple walked past Spike to the couch he watched the boy closely. He did seem to be Dawn's age. He was taller than her, with blonde hair. Buffy had met him and was allowing Dawn to see him so he must not be a vampire. Spike still wasn't happy about this, and his feelings increased when he watched them sit very close on the couch.  
  
"I don't like him." Spike said walking into the kitchen. "Need any help?"  
  
"He's been here less than five minutes. How can you not like him already?" Willow said handing him a serving platter to carry to the table.  
  
"Because he just doesn't seem right." Spike said.  
  
"Is there something wrong with him or is this because you don't want her to date?" Willow asked grabbing the bowl of salad and following him to the table.  
  
"Fine maybe it's the dating thing." He muttered.  
  
"Don't embarrass her." Willow said wiping her hands on a towel and walking to the living room to greet their guests.  
  
"Hi, I'm Willow." She said approaching the couch. "You must be Michael." She finished extending her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He said standing up and shaking her hand.  
  
"Well Dinner's ready whenever you guys are ready for it." Willow said.  
  
Dawn and Michael followed Willow into the small dining room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Can't you use magic to shut him up?" Dawn whispered to Willow.  
  
"No magic right now. You know that." Willow said smiling slightly, "He's not being that bad."  
  
"He's worse than Buffy."  
  
"Because he loves you." Willow said knowing the vampire was only trying to protect Dawn.  
  
"So Michael why are you dating someone younger than you?" Spike asked the boy seated next to him.  
  
"Spike he's only a year older than me." Dawn said giving Spike a warning look then sending Michael and apologetic look.  
  
Willow looked at the embarrassed look on both Dawn and Michael's faces and knew she needed to get them out of there now.  
  
"Why don't we go get the newspaper and pick a movie?" Willow suggested.  
  
"Sounds great but first if you don't mind I'd like to give Dawn her valentine gift." Michael said hesitantly.  
  
"Great then Spike why don't you help me clear the dishes?" Willow suggested giving the vampire a look that clearly said he had no choice in the matter.  
  
"Fine I just need to get something from my room first." Spike said and left the dining room as the younger couple exchanged their gifts.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"This is for you." Spike said slightly embarrassed holding out the small box to the redhead.  
  
"What?" Willow said turning to face him, "Why?"  
  
"Valentine's day." Spike said quietly.  
  
"But we're not… I mean… You didn't have to." Willow stuttered.  
  
"I know I didn't have to." Spike said, "I saw it and thought of you. 'Sides if I'm being your boyfriend tonight then you should have a gift."  
  
"But I didn't get you anything." Willow said taking the small box.  
  
"Open it." Spike said.  
  
Willow pulled the top off of the small box. She gasped when she saw the small necklace cradled inside. It was a small heart shaped locket.  
  
"Spike it's beautiful." She said holding it up in the light.  
  
"Open the locket Pet."  
  
She gently pulled the locket open and tears formed in her eyes when she saw what was inside.  
  
"Spike how did you…" She began then leaned forward hugging the vampire.  
  
"Took the pictures when you were at a research party with your friends and had it copied to fit inside. Thought you would like to have pictures of your baby with you all the time." He said smiling in embarrassment.  
  
"Willow." Dawn yelled from the other room. "We picked a movie."  
  
"Lets go." Willow said hugging the vampire and kissing his cheek one last time before taking his hand and pulling him with her out of the room.  
  
Spike followed the red head knowing he would go see what ever movie she chose and would enjoy it just because she was there. He hadn't known how she would react to the gift. He knew she was his friend, the only one other than Dawn that had ever tried to be his friend. But he didn't know if she wanted more than that. He decided a long time before that she had to make the first move, or at least give some definite sign of feelings toward him.  
  
Willow held the locket in her hand. She wanted to put it on right now. She'd ask Dawn to help her. She couldn't believe he had gotten her a gift. She had almost brought one for him at the mall with Dawn yesterday but didn't want the vampire to know she had a crush on him. She'd had one since he had kidnapped her to do that spell to get Dru back. She had gotten over the crush long ago. After all someone like Spike would never be interested in her. He was helping her because he knew Buffy would be pissed if he had refused, that's all there was to the relationship.  
  
Part Ten  
  
The three dark figures slid quietly into the dark apartment, careful to not draw attention to themselves. They quickly moved through the apartment checking all the rooms.  
  
"She's the one." The older of the group said when they all gathered in the living room. "I can feel the power here."  
  
"Are you certain?" The dark-haired girl asked nervously, "If we make a mistake… and she's really that powerful…"  
  
"I'm certain. Her child is the one the prophecy spoke of." The older man said sternly.  
  
"Great but how do we get her before the birth?" The last member of the group asked, " He said he had to have her before she has the baby. We've been watching her for weeks. She's rarely alone and when she is she's either going to meet the vampire or the slayer either way she'll be missed quickly."  
  
"I don't know but we have time to figure it out." The older man said, "Keep watching her an opportunity is bound to open."  
  
"They're approaching the building." The girl said quickly, having moved to keep watch at the window.  
  
"Lets go." The younger man said and the group quickly headed out the door and to the elevator.  
  
2 Part Eleven  
  
Spike flinched when he heard the dish break in the kitchen, then quickly jumped off the couch when he heard the small scream come from the same room. He ran into the kitchen.  
  
"You okay?" He said as he came around the corner into the small room.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry Spike." Willow said looking toward the vampire. "Just startled."  
  
"Oh. So nothing's wrong?" He said confused as he bent to pick up the broken glass. Noticing she was holding her stomach. "Baby okay?"  
  
"Baby's great." Willow said smiling. "He's what startled me."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"He kicked." Willow said her smile growing as she felt movement in her womb again. "Here."  
  
Willow grabbed Spike's hand after he threw the last of the dish into the trash. Placing it on her stomach she watched his face as he waited to feel whatever had made her so happy.  
  
"Feel it?" Willow asked as she felt the baby kick against the hand pressed to her belly. She smiled softly as she saw the amazement in Spike's eyes.  
  
"He's really alive in there." Spike said in wonder.  
  
"Of course silly." Willow said still holding Spike's hand. "Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean I guess it didn't seem like a real person until now." Spike explained.  
  
"I know feeling him move, makes it all seem more real." Willow said quietly, "And more scary."  
  
"Scary?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, scary. I mean I can't even take care of myself. I had to move in with you just to have a place to live and I'm going to be responsible for someone else's life. I'm going to have to raise this baby alone." Willow said quietly, letting go of his hand and turning her back to him; not wanting him to see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"You are not alone." Spike said putting his hands on Willow's shoulders. "You have Buffy, Xander, Dawn. Hell this baby has more people looking after it than most people have their entire lives."  
  
"Yeah but I'm the only parent. They're kinda like aunts and uncles. Know what I mean?" She said dejectedly. "When he wakes up at night there's only gonna be me."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"For how long?" Willow asked turning to face the vampire. He didn't back away as she turned just moved his hands down to wrap around her waist. "I mean you're not gonna want to play daddy to this baby."  
  
"I'll be here as long as you want me here." Spike answered as she rested her head against his chest. "I would love to help take care of your baby."  
  
"What if you meet someone?" Willow said, "It's not like you're the real father or love me."  
  
"I-I'm not likely to meet anyone Luv." Spike said stopping himself from telling her how wrong she was, "Really like I could find someone sexier than you."  
  
"Yeah right." Willow muttered, "I look like a whale but a sexy one."  
  
"You don't look like a whale." Spike said lifting her chin so she would look at him. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't beautiful."  
  
"So beautiful everyone leaves." Willow said still looking at the vampire, more than a little confused over his comments.  
  
"The wolf and Tara were fools." He insisted, "If they couldn't see what they had then it's their loss."  
  
Spike stood looking at the girl staring up at him for a moment before lowering his head to place what was supposed to be a comforting kiss on her lips. As soon as his lips met hers she leaned closer to him pressing her lips to his. When he felt her sigh against his lips he quickly deepened the kiss letting his tongue brush against hers; entering her mouth. He felt her arms slide up around his neck pulling him closer, as his hands grasped her hips pulling her against him. After a moment he felt Willow pulling away from him. Raising his head slightly he looked down at her in question.  
  
"Wh-what just happened?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"I was going to comfort you?" Spike suggested.  
  
"Comfort?" Willow said, "Wow. Okay you're really good with the comfort but…"  
  
"It shouldn't have happened." Spike said letting her go and turning away.  
  
"Right shouldn't have happened. Still friends?" Willow asked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, Friends." Spike muttered and left the room.  
  
"Okay what's his problem?" Willow muttered to herself as she watched the angry vampire leave.  
  
  
  
3 Part Twelve  
  
"You don't need to sit here with me Dawn." Willow said turning toward the girl. "I'm sure you have something you'd rather be doing."  
  
"Not really." Dawn shrugged, "Besides I think it'll be cool to watch the ultrasound and see the baby moving and stuff."  
  
"Buffy made you come didn't she?"  
  
"She asked me if I would." Dawn said then quickly added, "But she didn't make me. I could've said no."  
  
"Miss Rosenberg." The Receptionist called from the doorway.  
  
"Our turn." Willow said happy to have the younger girl with her, "Let's go."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to know?" Dawn asked again as she set down her sandwich. "It'll make buying stuff easier."  
  
"Dawn don't you think its better to be surprised?" Willow asked.  
  
"On the Hellmouth? You've got to be kidding." Dawn replied. "Surprises are definitely not good."  
  
"But the sex of the baby isn't hellmouthy." Willow responded before finishing her salad. "My baby is human."  
  
"True but still…" Dawn said, "I have to tell someone."  
  
"Tell Buffy."  
  
"Oh, like she can keep a secret. We were in Sunnydale what like twenty-four hours and you and Xander knew she was the slayer."  
  
"Okay good point." Willow said taking a drink of her water, "Tell Giles or Xander."  
  
"Right, they really aren't into this kind of thing. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed."  
  
"Hey I can tell Spike." Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"If he's interested." Willow muttered.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?" Dawn said confused, "He's been so into this baby thing."  
  
"He's hardly said three words to me in the last week." Willow said.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked, "You guys fight?"  
  
"Opposite actually." Willow said blushing slightly, "We kissed."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about this." Willow said reaching for her water again.  
  
"No way Will." Dawn said, "You don't say 'I kissed Spike' and then say 'I don't want to talk about it'. 'Sides I don't understand, you kissed now he won't talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah that's pretty much it." Willow said, "I don't know what happened, I felt the baby kick, it surprised me, Spike came to see what happened, we kissed. I thought he thought it was a mistake and asked if we were still friends, he's barely spoken since."  
  
"Okay that makes no sense." Dawn said, "Unless he wanted to kiss you."  
  
"What?" Willow said, "Right, Spike wanted me, like this."  
  
"Like what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'm fat Dawn."  
  
"You are not fat, you're pregnant." Dawn said quickly.  
  
"Still not attractive."  
  
"Maybe Spike disagrees." Dawn said.  
  
"Sure." Willow muttered.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike slipped the book under the couch when he heard the door opening behind him.  
  
"Hey Spike." Dawn said as she pushed the door closed.  
  
"Hi, bit." Spike said twisting his body to face the two women. "Hi Willow."  
  
"See he talks to you." Dawn whispered.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to put this stuff in my room." Willow said and headed down the hallway.  
  
"Spike want to know the sex of the baby?" Dawn asked as soon as Willow left the room.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Willow won't let me tell her. And I've got to tell someone." Dawn said sitting next to him on the couch. "You're the only one that can keep a secret that's likely to be interested."  
  
"Okay. So tell me." Spike said as Willow walked back into the living room.  
  
"Sun's down. Walk me home Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Talked him into it?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah." Dawn said then turning to Spike, "So…"  
  
"Let's go." Spike grabbed his duster and headed for the door.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Once away from the apartment Spike turned to Dawn. "What's the deal?" He asked, "You could have told me when she left the room again. And Buffy would have driven over to pick you up."  
  
"Willow thinks your mad at her." Dawn said simply.  
  
"Mad?" Spike asked, "Why?"  
  
"Oh, maybe because you barely speak to her." Dawn said.  
  
"I speak to…"  
  
"Not since you kissed her." Dawn interrupted. "Willow says you kissed now you won't talk to her."  
  
"That's not true…" Spike began, "Okay maybe it is. But she didn't want that kiss anyway, it was a mistake."  
  
"What?" Dawn asked, "Why would you think she didn't want the kiss."  
  
"She said it shouldn't have happened."  
  
"She say that or just agree that it was?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What difference does that make?" Spike said angrily.  
  
"Lots. If she was just agreeing with you then she may have been saying what she thought you wanted to hear." Dawn explained.  
  
"I really don't think so." Spike said as they neared her house, "So planning on telling me the sex or not?"  
  
"Girl." Dawn said opening her front door, "Think about what I said, Okay."  
  
Spike stood for a minute staring at the door before turning and heading toward home. He would definitely have to give his talk with Dawn some thought.  
  
4 Part Thirteen  
  
"Willow this a very bad place to keep a book." Anya said pulling the book out from between the sofa cushions, "Some could get a bruise of something." She finished rubbing her leg as she held out the book in the other hand.  
  
"That's no…" Willow began then seeing the title.  
  
"Wow, Will you do homework on everything don't you." Xander said examining the title, "What to expect…"  
  
"Thanks An. I was wondering where I left that." Willow said grabbing the book from Xander and taking it into her bedroom. I'll have to ask Spike about that later she thought as she tossed it on the bed.  
  
"Tired of living with the undead yet?" Xander asked as she walked back into the room.  
  
"Not at all." Willow answered, "Actually he's been so quiet I barely know he's here."  
  
"Sure Spike's quiet as a mouse." Buffy snorted.  
  
"Can be when I'm not being annoyed constantly." Spike said walking into the room.  
  
"I can eliminate any chance of you being annoyed Spike." Buffy offered.  
  
"You could try." Spike replied.  
  
"Buffy why don't you help me get drinks in the kitchen." Willow said raising herself out of the chair. "I can't really hold the tray with my stomach in the way now."  
  
"Sure." Buffy said standing up.  
  
"Honestly they are causing Willow too much stress." Anya said to Dawn, "They shouldn't be fighting all the time it clearly upsets her."  
  
"I've tried talking to Buffy but she won't listen." Dawn said, "Spike either, they both say the other one is the problem."  
  
"I'm still standing right here and can here you both." Spike said.  
  
"Then stop acting like an ass and upsetting Willow." Dawn replied.  
  
"It's not me…"  
  
"Then be the bigger person. Ignore Buffy." Anya said facing the vampire. "You aren't hurting her your hurting Willow."  
  
"Whatever." Spike said as Buffy and Willow came back in the room. "So what's the Scooby meeting about tonight anyway."  
  
"I saw those people again. The one's I caught doing that ritual or whatever a while ago." Buffy said.  
  
"So. Did you find out anything?" Willow asked, "Any idea why they're here."  
  
"No. But this time they were right outside this building." Buffy said.  
  
"So you think they live here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Buffy answered, "They were right outside this window, chanting."  
  
"Spike if you have anything to do with…" Xander said turning to the vampire.  
  
"If I had something to do with it why would they be out there instead of in here you idiot." Spike said angrily. "Willow are you okay?" He said noticing the girl had paled considerably.  
  
"I-I there's something I need to tell you guys." Willow said quietly. "For a couple months now I've been getting the feeling that someone's following me. I just kept telling myself I was being silly that it was probably just hormones."  
  
"My god Will you should have told me." Spike said at her side instantly, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Willow said smiling slightly, "I never even saw anyone just had that feeling."  
  
"When did it start?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Around Valentine's Day I guess. I noticed when I was shopping with Dawn."  
  
"So now we know something." Anya said, "They want Willow."  
  
"Possibly if she's right about being followed." Giles said, "But why? We need to work on that next."  
  
"We need to keep Willow safe." Spike said.  
  
"Right." Buffy agreed, "No going out alone Will. Take one of us with you all the time."  
  
"'Kay." Willow agreed, "Guys I'm not up to researching tonight maybe tomorrow…"  
  
"No problem Will. Call you tomorrow."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Spike said poking his head nervously in the room again.  
  
"I'm fine Spike really." Willow said, "But can I talk to you a minute."  
  
"Sure." He said coming into the room.  
  
Grabbing the book from next to her on the bed she turned to face the vampire standing in front of her. "Anya found this in the couch." She said extending the book to him.  
  
"Uh, that's uh…" Spike stuttered.  
  
"Don't say it's not yours Spike." Willow said smiling and gesturing for him to sit next to her, "I didn't buy it so it must be yours."  
  
"Well I just I mean, I…"  
  
"What's wrong?" Willow said turning to face the vampire. "It's not like I'm angry. I think its great. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to know more? I would have told you more but I didn't think you wanted to know, especially the last few weeks."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be interested?" Spike asked.  
  
"You've barely spoken to me since that night that the baby kicked and we…" Willow said blushing slightly, "I thought you were angry that we…"  
  
"You thought kissing you made me angry?" Spike asked in surprise, "I thought you didn't want me to… That you thought it was a mistake."  
  
"I didn't think it was a mistake but I'm not sure that I'm ready for…" Willow said quietly "I mean I liked kissing you but I have so much right now, finishing the semester, then the baby I don't think now is the time to…"  
  
"But maybe later we…" Spike said smiling for the first time in weeks, "After the baby…."  
  
"If you're still interested after the baby, and we deal with who ever following me then yeah maybe."  
  
"But until then maybe we could just…" Spike said leaning toward Willow.  
  
"Spike no." Willow said ducking away from him. "Not tonight okay. I have way too much to think about right now."  
  
"Okay I'll let you sleep and think and I'll just go finish my book." Spike smiled and headed for the door book in hand. "God we don't have long before this baby do we?"  
  
"Couple months." Willow said laying back down.  
  
"Want to go shopping tomorrow night." Spike asked, "Buy some stuff."  
  
"We can buy a few things. But Dawn's all excited about having a baby shower so we can't buy too much. But I need to register anyway."  
  
"How are you going to register if you don't know the sex?"  
  
"I don't but Dawn does. I think she told Xander and Buffy too." Willow explained, "I promised her it would be okay for me to find out at the shower. So I'm supposed to pick stuff for each sex and then they'll buy what's appropriate."  
  
"Oh. Sounds like a plan." Spike said, "'Night Luv."  
  
"'Night Spike."  
  
Spike pulled the door closed quietly behind him as he headed down the hall to his own room. 


	3. expecting parts 14-19

1 Part Fourteen  
  
"She saw you again?" The man said angrily looking at the three standing before him.  
  
"We're very sorry." The dark-haired girl responded quietly.  
  
"Sorry?" The man repeated, "You're sorry. Twice the slayer has seen you. We need to get that girl before she gives birth."  
  
"We know all of that sir." One of the others replied, "That's why we've been watching her apartment. For an opportunity…"  
  
"There won't be an opportunity now. Don't you see that." He shouted at the three standing before him. "I explained this all to you before. The witch is the slayer's best friend. By now I'm sure they figured out that it's the girl you're after. She won't be left alone now."  
  
"We'll find away." The last member of the group replied.  
  
"Forget it. There isn't time now. I think it's time to make my presence known. I'll get the girl myself."  
  
2 Part Fifteen  
  
She's spending the weekend at Buffy's, you're sure you can do it in two days." Spike said to Xander. "It's got to be done before she comes home."  
  
"I said I'd get it done and it will be." Xander said angry that the vampire would question him.  
  
"If you screw this up boy I'll…" Spike said, equally as angry that he needed the annoying boy's help at all.  
  
"It'll be done." Xander said again, "But I need to get in there before the weekend to get some measurements."  
  
"I'm taking her shopping for baby stuff tonight. Can you do it then." Spike suggested.  
  
"Sure. Uh, how do I get in?" Xander asked.  
  
"I'll leave last and forget to lock the door." Spike said, "Just be sure you're gone and it's locked before we come back."  
  
"No problem." Xander said, "See you this weekend then."  
  
"Right." Spike said hanging up the phone.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"I think I need to buy mostly the bigger stuff." Willow said as they walked through the furniture store, "My mother insists those are the things you get at the baby shower but my friends can't afford this kind of stuff."  
  
"I say buy the furniture Luv." Spike said keeping pace with her as she stopped to look at nursery furnishings, "After all you need the big stuff as soon as the baby's born. The little things we can always pick up as necessary if you don't get them at the shower right?"  
  
"Good point." Willow said stopping at another nursery set, "What do you think of this one?"  
  
Spike looked at the oak crib and with matching dresser and changing table. In his opinion it looked about the same as the other ten she'd looked at in the last hour. "I like this lighter wood better than those darker ones."  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" A salesman asked as he approached them.  
  
"Yes you can actually, I think we would like to buy this set." Spike said looking toward Willow.  
  
"Spike its so expensive. I don't…" Willow began embarrassed, "Can you give us one minute please?" She said to the salesman before pulling Spike away.  
  
"Spike I don't know if I can afford this one. My savings can only stretch so far and I still need a car seat and a stroller and a playpen and…"  
  
"Do you like this one? Is it the one you want?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes but…"  
  
"Then we're getting it." Spike replied and turned back to the salesman. "Can it be delivered this weekend?"  
  
"Oh, uh yes I'm sure that won't be a problem." The salesman answered.  
  
They followed the salesman to an office to fill out the necessary paperwork. As they walked out of the store and back to Spike's car Willow turned to look at Spike.  
  
"I don't know how I can repay you for everything you've done Spike." Willow said.  
  
"I want to do this Red. If I didn't I wouldn't have." Spike said holding the door as she got into the car.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening in several stores purchasing all the other necessary items that the baby would need. Willow watched in amazement as Spike consistently chose the most expensive items she looked at and purchased them, refusing to allow her to give him money for anything they purchased.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike waited, hands full, as Willow unlocked the door and moved aside for him to enter the apartment. He carried all the items she had purchased to her bedroom and ran back down to the car to retrieve the remaining items.  
  
"Red, you sure you left stuff for your friends to buy?" Spike said after depositing the last load in her bedroom.  
  
"I told you to let me help you carry those." Willow said handing him a mug, "And yes there is plenty of things I still need. We didn't buy clothes, or sheets or one of those crib bumper things, or diapers, or those cute little bathtub thingies, or blankets or…"  
  
"Okay, okay." Spike said holding up his hands, "We didn't buy everything."  
  
Willow walked over to sit next to him on the couch, putting her feet up on the table in front of her. "Thank you again for today." She said facing him.  
  
"Glad to do it Luv." Spike said, "This baby deserves the best of everything."  
  
Willow leaned back on the couch closing her eyes. Spike watched her, she looked so peaceful sitting here. Unfortunately Giles had spent the whole day researching and they were no closer to finding out who was following Willow. She was tired of being kept in the apartment, he knew that, but letting her out alone was so dangerous. Buffy was in school all day and he couldn't go out with her so she was stuck inside most of the time. That's why this weekend with Buffy and Dawn would be good for her, and give him a chance to take care of his project with Xander.  
  
"Still going to the Slayer's this weekend?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah. Unless it's a problem." She said opening her eyes to look at him.  
  
"No it's not a problem. Go and have fun." Spike said leaning closer to kiss her forehead. "Have a great weekend."  
  
"Okay." Willow said, "Dawn wants to plan the shower this weekend. It should be fun."  
  
3 Part Sixteen  
  
"Spike that's all wrong. Didn't you make sure it was level?" Xander asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm a vampire not a carpenter. That's why I asked you to do this." Spike said angrily.  
  
"Look I'm sorry the other guy didn't show, but if you want this done you're going to have to help." Xander said slowly.  
  
"Then explain again what you want me to do." Spike said calming himself down, he wanted this done by tomorrow, he wanted to surprise Willow and if that meant dealing with Xander for a couple days he'd manage.  
  
Spike listened as Xander once again explained what he wanted done and how to do it. Xander tried to be patient but Spike had no proficiency what so ever in carpentry and was probably slowing things down more than helping. Finally the two began working in silence again, Xander assigning Spike to a few of the easier tasks.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"So Will has Spike ki…." Dawn began stopping when she saw Buffy entering the room.  
  
"Has Spike what?" Buffy asked setting the glasses down on the table.  
  
"Nothing. I mean its not important just something Willow mentioned to me a few days ago." Dawn said quickly.  
  
"Will if Spike's upsetting you we can…" Buffy began.  
  
"Spike's not upsetting me. He was just really quiet for a while and I was worried but we talked and everything's okay now." Willow explained glaring at Dawn for bringing it up at all.  
  
"If you're sure." Buffy said not fully believing her friend.  
  
"Positive. Everything's perfect." Willow said cheerfully.  
  
"So about the shower Willow." Dawn said changing the subject. "I need a list of your friends from school. And what about the guys. I mean can we have a party for you without Xander and Giles?"  
  
"I don't know if they will even come. I mean a baby shower is pretty girlie but we can invite them. I mean really, If Xander could want me to be his best man then I can invite him to my baby shower right?" Willow said smiling.  
  
"Absolutely." Buffy agreed.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Giles glanced up when he heard the knock on the door. It was late, Willow was spending the weekend with Buffy so she wasn't going to patrol tonight, girls night. Xander was helping Spike with some project. He didn't even want to think about what that could be. Anya had a demon friend visiting. So he couldn't imagine who would be at his door at this hour. Getting up and walking to the door he glanced through the small hole.  
  
"Bloody hell." He murmured as he opened the door with a scowl on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Ripper." Ethan replied smirking at his former friend. "Can I come in?"  
  
"No." Giles replied leaning against the door. "What do you want?"  
  
"Visiting an old friend." Ethan suggested at Giles skeptical glance. "Why do I have to want something?"  
  
"You always do."  
  
"Actually I heard about your slayer's witch. I hear she's quite powerful."  
  
"Stay away from her."  
  
"Why?" Ethan said pushing past Giles and entering the house. "Couldn't be your afraid one of your goody-two shoes kids could be seduced to the dark side of magic could it?"  
  
"Willow isn't using magic any more." Giles said pushing his old friend back out the door, "Not of any kind." Giles finished closing the door on his friend.  
  
Giles walked over to the phone, he should call the others, Ethan could be involved in whatever Buffy had witnessed. He was obviously interested in Willow, that couldn't be good, regardless of his involvement with the people Buffy had seen. Setting the phone back down Giles decided even if Ethan was involved he was at a standstill in his plan otherwise he wouldn't have been here. It could wait until Monday, he'd let the kids have this weekend first.  
  
4 Part Seventeen  
  
  
  
Spike led Willow through the apartment slowly. Xander had left a couple hours ago, he hadn't been sure they would finish in time. They had worked all weekend to finish before Willow returned from Buffy's.  
  
"Spike what's going on?" Willow asked unsure what the vampire was doing, "Why can't I open my eyes."  
  
"Told you it's a surprise Pet." Spike said as he led her through her bedroom door and into the center of the room. "Okay open your eyes." He said letting her go and backing away slightly.  
  
Willow opened her eyes slowly, almost afraid to look at whatever Spike had done. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight around her. Turning slowly her smile began to grow as she saw the baby's new furniture placed along two of the walls, and a wallpaper border of baby animals decorating the walls. As she turned to face the far wall she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What? How?" Willow said staring at the wall in front of her.  
  
"It's temporary. We can take it down anytime. I just thought you might like to have a separate room from the baby." Spike said quietly not sure if her reaction was positive or not.  
  
"But how? I mean can we do this?" Willow asked moving to run her hand across the new wall.  
  
"Yes. I talked to the apartment manager last week. He said as long as it didn't do any structural damage he didn't care. And Xander did most of the work." Spike said hating to give Xander credit but admitting even to himself he couldn't have given her this without him. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Of course I like it." Willow said hugging the vampire. "But, uh, my room?"  
  
"Through here." Spike said gesturing to a door not far from the one they had come through. "We agreed that it was best if we could access the baby's room from the hallway instead of yours."  
  
"You and Xander agreed?" Willow said raising a brow.  
  
"Well, we did when I pointed out that if I was going to get the baby and had to go to your room I could walk in on you, uh, less than decent." Spike said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, that would make him see it your way." Willow said.  
  
"This way I can help with the baby at night. I mean I'm up anyway might as well take care of the baby." Spike said.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Willow and Spike walked into the magic shop shortly after dark. Giles had called and said it was important that they meet right away.  
  
"I'll go see if they're in the back." Spike said when they didn't see anyone. "Why don't you sit."  
  
"Thanks." Willow said sitting down at the table.  
  
A few minutes later Willow jumped when she heard the door open and close behind her. The store was closing in a few minutes and she hadn't expected anyone to come in.  
  
"Hello." She heard a voice say as she turned around.  
  
"Hello," Willow began then, "Oh."  
  
"Willow right?" Ethan said smiling at the girl.  
  
"Yeah. And you're Ethan." Willow said unsure of the meaning of his presence, she wouldn't have thought he would show his face in Sunnydale again after the last time.  
  
"Yes. I just stopped by to see Ripper."  
  
"Uh, I think he's in the back. Spike went to look for him." Willow said smiling slightly. "He should be out in a second."  
  
"Right then. You're the girl that's been practicing magiks, right?"  
  
"Was. I don't do that anymore." Willow said.  
  
"Why not?" Ethan asked, "I can sense the power just being near you."  
  
"I did some things I shouldn't have. People got hurt." Willow said, "I, well, I can't control myself when I use it so I don't use it anymore."  
  
"Surely you can't be serious." Ethan said, "I can't imagine someone with your power turning away from it. I could help you. Teach you to control it better."  
  
"Well I uh…"  
  
Ethan started to interrupt when a growl came from the back of the store.  
  
"Stay away from her Ethan." Giles said placing a hand on Spike's arm not sure he really wanted to stop the angry vampire.  
  
"I was just talking to the lady."  
  
"You were trying to undermine her resolve to stay away from magic. I'm sure there's more that I haven't figured out yet." Giles said as Spike once again started to move forward toward Willow and Ethan, Giles once again reached out to stop the vampire. "If I see you near her again I won't bother stopping him next time. Buffy either for that matter."  
  
"All right I'm leaving." Ethan said rising from the table. "If you change your mind I'll be here for another month or two." He said to Willow as he headed out the door as Buffy, Xander, Anya and Dawn were walking in.  
  
"Was that…" Buffy began staring over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes." Giles said. "Which is why I wanted you all here tonight."  
  
"Because of Ethan?" Xander asked.  
  
"He's up to something. It concerns Willow. I'm certain of that now." Giles said.  
  
"Just let me kill him." Buffy and Spike both replied together.  
  
"No." Giles answered. "We do need to know why he wants her though."  
  
"It has something to do with my magic." Willow said, "Or rather my power. He kept saying he could sense my power."  
  
"He also said he would only be here another month or two, so maybe what ever he wants is on a time schedule." Dawn suggested. "That should help us narrow it down right?"  
  
"Yes perhaps your right." Giles said removing his glasses.  
  
"Wait a minute." Anya said then when she was sure she had everyone's attention, "He talked about Willow's power, and only another month or two. That would be about the time she has the baby right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm due in a month and a half. Why?"  
  
"It's not you he wants." Anya explained, "It's the baby. There's this prophecy that every century or so a baby is born with tremendous power. It's usually born to someone with power, anyway, if the power is harnessed through this ritual it will give the person who performed it unlimited power."  
  
"What do you mean unlimited?" Xander asked.  
  
"Remember how when Willow did a difficult spell, or a lot of small spells it would drain her energy." Anya said then at everyone's nod she continued, "This ritual will stop the magic from draining energy. But it has to be performed a few hours after birth or it won't work. It's kind of like the longer you wait the baby begins to absorb it's own power and you can't access it anymore."  
  
"Okay that does make sense, that Ethan would want that I mean." Buffy said sitting down.  
  
"No it doesn't." Giles said, "Ethan has never been after that kind of power. He plays with magic. Think about the things he did here. Halloween, the candy, even making me a demon. He just likes to cause chaos."  
  
"Maybe its not for him." Xander suggested, "Maybe he plans on taking Willow or the baby or whatever to someone else."  
  
"Now that does make sense." Giles said, "He would do something like this if the price was right."  
  
"So how do we stop him?" Buffy said.  
  
"I don't know." Giles replied.  
  
"It has to be done right after birth right?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes." Anya replied, "Well twenty-four hours at the latest."  
  
"So we just need to keep Willow and the baby protected until a day after the birth right?" Dawn said confidently.  
  
"Well, yes." Giles said, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Okay so Will you are never alone. Understand. I mean I can move in with you and Spike until…"  
  
"NO." Willow and Spike both said.  
  
"What?" Buffy said eyeing the couple. "How else do you plan on not being alone at night."  
  
"We'll think of something Buffy. But you can't stay with us." Willow said, "You and Spike won't last a day in that apartment let alone a month. And besides, Spike is perfectly capable of protecting me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes." Willow answered, "And if I need to leave the apartment during the day I'll call you or Giles. I won't leave at night without Spike or one of you."  
  
"Okay so what about the baby?" Dawn asked, "After it's born."  
  
"They let you keep the baby in your room at the hospital now." Willow said, "So it shouldn't be a problem. I'll probably need one of you to stay all night with me though. I don't think I'll have the strength to fight off Ethan after giving birth.'  
  
"I think we should stay on extra baby duty longer than a day though." Buffy said, "To be safe I say we go at least a week."  
  
Everyone agreed and the meeting ended with final plans for the baby shower, which Xander, Giles, and Spike grudgingly agreed to attend.  
  
Part Eighteen  
  
  
  
Willow stood in the shower, going over the days events. She still couldn't believe that Spike and Xander had made a nursery for the baby. Too bad the happiness of it all was ruined by Ethan. Her baby had this unbelievable power, prophetic power. Only on the Hellmouth could something as simple as a baby cause this kind of trouble.  
  
She still wasn't sure how she was going to protect herself against Ethan while she slept. But she was certain Buffy staying here wasn't the answer, she couldn't take listening to the bickering constantly for a month. Xander had suggested a protection spell but Giles and Anya were both certain that any spell they could do, Ethan could easily break he was simply more powerful than they were. She could possibly do a spell that would keep him out, but no one certain how magic would affect the baby, and it wasn't like she could just phone the doctor and ask. They would think of something, they always did.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike had just finished placing heavy blankets over the window's in Willow's room as she walked in drying her hair with a towel.  
  
"Uh, Spike what are you doing?" Willow asked dropping the towel next to the bed and reaching for the hairbrush on her night stand.  
  
"Blocking the windows." Spike replied, "Can't protect anyone as a pile of dust."  
  
"This is my room." Willow said pulling the brush through her hair as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Yes. The windows have been blocked in my room since we moved in."  
  
"Why will sunlight in my room affect you?" Willow asked.  
  
"You can't be left alone." Spike said, "If the watcher's friend comes back he'll most likely do it while your sleeping."  
  
"So." Willow said slowly wanting to be sure she understood what he was saying, "You plan on sleeping in here? With me?"  
  
"The watcher said you shouldn't be left alone."  
  
"Okay but I don't think he meant…" Willow began. "I mean I'm sure he doesn't want you…"  
  
"It's me or I call the slayer to come over after all." Spike said, "And believe me I don't like that plan at all but she's right about you not being alone."  
  
"Spike I'm not sure that you're sleeping in here… with me, is a good idea I mean we…" Willow stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry Luv. I can control myself." Spike promised then smiling at her, "Unless it's not me you're worried about."  
  
"What?" Willow said dropping the brush on the bed, "Of course it's you I mean it's not like I can…"  
  
"Relax Pet." Spike said smiling, "Just kidding."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Willow shifted restlessly for the millionth time that night. This was going to be a long couple months, she thought. He doesn't seem to be having a problem though, she thought angrily glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping vampire. The most he had moved all night was to roll to his side and place his hand over her stomach. She had considered moving the hand but had decided to leave it where it was. She admitted to herself that she did feel safer with him in here. She felt him shift again pulling her closer to him in his sleep, okay maybe the next couple of months won't be so bad, she thought as she relaxed into his chest and began to drift to sleep.  
  
Spike smiled slightly to himself. Willow had been restless since they had gone to bed. He knew she wasn't afraid of him. They had passed that a long time ago. He knew she was frightened about the prophecy in spite of what she said to him and her friends. He wanted to comfort her, but knew she was trying to put up a brave front and he had to be careful. He knew she thought he was sleeping, that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon, with her constant wiggling against him. Sighing he pulled her closer to him hugging her tightly. Within minutes he felt her drifting to sleep. Relaxing his grip on her he drifted off to sleep.  
  
5 Part Nineteen  
  
"The time is getting near and you haven't gotten the girl yet?"  
  
"I've tried. If you had told me in the beginning who this girl was, I would have been better prepared." Ethan said angrily.  
  
"Her identity shouldn't make a difference if you're as powerful as you claim." The woman on the phone answered. "We need that baby."  
  
"Of course it makes a bloody difference. Her best friend is the slayer." Ethan said, "But I'll get the baby to you in plenty of time."  
  
"If they are as smart as you claim they may have figured out why you're there already and that will make it harder."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ethan said hanging up the phone.  
  
Pacing the room he thought of this possible options. He had figured out who the witch was shortly after arriving in town. So he had known this would be difficult, but he hadn't known how bad it would be. He could deal with Ripper, he knew how to distract him. He could even deal with the slayer, he had before. But last night he had found something he wasn't counting on, an over-protective vampire, that he wasn't at all ready for. He had known from his contacts that Willow was living with the vampire, but he wasn't the father. He was a sort of reluctant friend.  
  
Ethan had learned about Spike, and his presence in the Scooby gang's lives, from contacting his many sources in Sunnydale. He knew about the chip, he knew about the affair with the slayer. What no one had told him was that the vampire was protecting the witch. Getting around him would be much more difficult, especially since they were sharing an apartment. He knew from his sources that they weren't sharing a room so that might make it possible, assuming no one had the power to protect the apartment with magic.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Spike! Buffy!" Willow called from the kitchen, holding her hand over the phone.  
  
"What?" The pair answered from the living room where the group was researching.  
  
"Can you come here please?"  
  
"What's up Will?" Buffy said as she walked into the kitchen followed by Spike.  
  
"Wesley's on the phone. Cordy had a vision. She thinks I'm going to be in danger at the shower." Willow explained.  
  
"At the shower. Ethan can't be that stupid." Buffy said, "I'll be right there."  
  
"Apparently he doesn't care." Willow said, "Wes wants to know if we want Angel to come down for the shower with Cordy and Fred."  
  
"I don't think its necessary," Buffy said, "But I didn't have the vision. So I guess if Cordy thinks it is then fine. I'll make room for all of them for the night."  
  
"We don't need the Poof to come here." Spike said angrily.  
  
"Maybe we don't but I'm not putting Willow at risk because you're afraid of Angel." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of him. I just don't like him. We can handle it ourselves."  
  
"Maybe but do you want to risk it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Fine tell him to come if he thinks it'll help." Spike said leaving the kitchen.  
  
"If Cordy thinks we need him here, then tell him to come. Hell all of you can come if you want." Willow said smiling, "The more the merrier. Besides I'll need help keeping Buffy, Angel, and Spike from killing each other."  
  
"I'll talk to them and let you know how many of us will be coming. Cordy and Fred for sure though." Wesley said. "I'll talk to you later." 


	4. expecting parts 20-25

1 Part Twenty  
  
"Spike, come on please." Willow begged again following him into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't want to go Red." Spike said grabbing a bag of blood and a mug.  
  
"I need you there. If Ethan does show up…" Willow began to explain.  
  
"If Ethan does show, the slayer and the poof are more than capable of protecting you."  
  
"I know, but I would really feel better if you…"  
  
"If I go, don't get angry when I end up in a fight with Angel or Buffy." Spike said sighing as finished the last of his blood and placed the mug in the sink.  
  
"I won't. But maybe you won't fight with them." Willow said hopefully, then at his raised brow, "Okay so you will, but I'll still feel safer." She finished hugging him tightly.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike followed Willow into Buffy's house shortly after sunset. He had been mumbling to himself and complaining about baby showers being for women all the way from the apartment.  
  
"Willow." Buffy said coming out of the kitchen. "Everyone's in the living room. Go on in I'll be right there. Spike can I talk to you please."  
  
"See not my fault." Spike whispered to Willow before following Buffy into the kitchen.  
  
Willow hung her jacket on the hook next to the door and headed in to face her friends.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Spike don't upset Willow tonight okay." Buffy said as soon as they were in the kitchen.  
  
"Don't plan on upsetting her. Can't help it though if someone else causes a problem." Spike said leaning against the counter.  
  
"Just try to control yourself okay. Willow wants you here so I have to deal with it. But I don't have to like it." Buffy said handing him a bowl with chips in it. "Besides her mom is here and we still have to make her believe you two are the perfect couple."  
  
"So do Angel and the others no about all that?" Spike asked, "Don't want them mucking it all up now."  
  
"They know. And Angel promised to not start any problems too." Buffy said grabbing a tray of drinks and heading out of the kitchen.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
As soon as Willow walked into the living room she was greeted by a girl she didn't recognize.  
  
"Hi, you're Willow right. Sorry obviously you are." She said gesturing to Willow's stomach, "I'm Fred by the way. Cordiela said I had to come because I would really like you."  
  
"Hi. Cordiela said you would like me?" Willow asked shaking the girl's hand.  
  
"Well actually she said I was practically you. Without the magic and being Jewish."  
  
"Sounds like Cordy. Though I'm not sure if she meant it as a compliment or not." Willow said smiling.  
  
"Of course it's a compliment." Cordiela said approaching the two women. "So you've met Fred. Okay and you know Wes, and Angel. So the other guy pouting in the corner over there is Gunn. You met him before but just that once when you came to tell us…" Cordiela said, "Well anyway you probably don't remember him."  
  
"Charles. Come meet Willow." Fred said gesturing to him.  
  
"I still don't think men belong at baby showers." He muttered as he walked over.  
  
"Okay everyone's here now right?" Buffy said walking into the room and placing the tray of drinks on the table.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"So did you guess what you're having yet?" Dawn asked looking at Willow surrounded by boxes filled with pink clothing and blankets.  
  
"Gee Dawn it's so hard to guess isn't it?" Willow said smiling at the teenager. "I mean, every thing you guys bought is so unisex."  
  
"Xander insisted that gifts for baby girls were supposed to be pink and frilly." Anya said.  
  
"They are." Cordiela agreed, "And I don't agree with Xander very often."  
  
"At least you guys didn't have to try to decorate a nursery without giving away any sign of knowing the gender of this baby." Spike and Xander said in unison.  
  
"Hey you all could have waited like I wanted to remember." Willow said laughing at the looks on Spike and Xander's faces.  
  
"Dawn would have burst, if she couldn't tell someone." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, my I can't believe the time." Sheila Rosenberg said looking at her watch. "I hate to be the first one out but I really must be going dear." She said hugging her daughter.  
  
"Thanks for coming Mom." Willow said standing up to walk her mother to the door.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
After showing the last of her friends from school out Willow walked back into the living room, where Buffy had just finished pouring coffee for everyone.  
  
"Well Ethan didn't show up. That's good right. Cordiela's vision was wrong." Willow said brightly.  
  
"Not exactly." Gunn said from the corner.  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles asked.  
  
"You said this guy was your age and English right?" Gunn said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When I was carrying some of the gifts to Spike's car. I saw someone looking in the back door." Gunn explained, "When I approached him he said he was waiting for someone, then he took off."  
  
"He'll try again." Giles said simply. "Soon."  
  
"How do you know?" Anya asked, "Maybe he'll wait until the birth."  
  
"My vision said tonight." Cordiela said. "If Gunn spotting him was all it would take I wouldn't have had the vision."  
  
"Right. So our first priority has to be Willow's safety." Angel said looking at Buffy.  
  
"So glad you showed up Angelus. Otherwise we wouldn't have known we should protect Red." Spike said angrily.  
  
"Spike." Buffy and Willow warned simultaneously.  
  
"Why is he here again?" Angel asked glaring at the younger vampire.  
  
"Angel we have more important things to worry about right now." Cordiela said softly. "We need to concentrate. Worry about Spike later."  
  
"Yes, they need to know." Wesley said.  
  
"N-need to k-know what?" Willow said becoming afraid again.  
  
"After I talked to you last week, we did some of our own research about the prophecy." Wesley said, "There are really only a handful of cases where the prophecy's ritual happened. Being that it's only once a century, it's been hard to track the children born to the prophecy before birth."  
  
"That's right. The only time the ritual was able to be performed was when a witch or sorcerer happened to be living in the same town or village as the woman." Fred explained. "With today's resources though they probably tracked you through medical records."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ultrasounds and stuff like that." Fred answered, "Her baby's might be different than others."  
  
"No one's ever mentioned anything odd, just that I had a healthy baby." Willow said nervously.  
  
"She would be healthy Willow. She has an amazing amount of power and energy in her." Cordiela said.  
  
"We still don't know who Ethan is working for though right?" Xander asked.  
  
"In a way yes." Angel answered. "He's employed by Wolfram and Hart. I assume they want the child for a client not themselves but I'm not sure."  
  
"That's the law firm you told me about right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. And they have unlimited funds. And Ethan is probably aware he won't survive a failure in this so he isn't giving up." Gunn answered.  
  
"We need to decide what we want to do right now." Angel said, "We can stay here if you think you need us. Or we can return to L.A."  
  
"I think it's best if you return home. You can watch the law firm from there; maybe figure out who the client is and stop them." Giles said.  
  
"Right and we can protect Willow here." Buffy said, "I mean there isn't really much you can do here anyway to fight Ethan right?" She finished glancing at Giles.  
  
"She's right. The only thing we're missing to fight Ethan effectively is a very powerful magic. Unless one of you can supply that then we're fine."  
  
"I-if I have to I'll use magic again." Willow said quietly.  
  
"Will I don't think…" Xander began.  
  
"It's not a good idea, I know that. I also know that I'm not going to let anyone hurt my baby." Willow said, "If magic is necessary to stop him, and Giles and Anya can't handle it I will."  
  
"Will what if you can't…" Buffy said hesitantly.  
  
"Can't come back this time. I'll deal with that if I have to." Willow said.  
  
"If you're all sure then we should be going so that we're home before sunrise." Angel said standing up.  
  
The group gathered to say they're good-byes. After everyone heading back to L.A. had left, Anya and Buffy began cleaning up the mess in the living room, while Spike and Xander carried the last of the gifts to the car.  
  
"So Willow has Spike…" Dawn began her voice trailing off as Buffy came back into the room.  
  
"Call me tomorrow and we'll talk." Willow whispered as she hugged Dawn and said quick good-byes to Xander, Anya and Buffy before joining Spike at the car.  
  
2 Part Twenty-one  
  
"Spike I don't think you need to sleep in here anymore. I mean Cordy's vision said it would happen at the party and it didn't." Willow said when she saw Spike laying on her bed.  
  
"Don't want me in here Luv?" Spike said smiling over the book he was reading.  
  
"I didn't say that." Willow said sitting down on the bed and kissing him gently. "I meant that you would be more comfortable in your own bed. It's not like I'm sleeping soundly, my tossing and turning has to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm fine." Spike said setting the book down and turning to face her. "'Sides just because it didn't happen at the party doesn't mean it won't happen tonight. Gunn may have stopped him earlier but he could try again."  
  
"You sound awfully sure about that."  
  
"I would try again tonight if I were him." Spike said, "Now let's get some sleep."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Spike's grip tightened slightly around Willow's stomach when he heard the sound at the window in the nursery. He stilled for a moment listening for a moment to see if he heard anything other than Willow's breathing. She was still sleeping soundly. When he heard the sound of the window opening he decided to wake her. Gently he moved his hand to her shoulder and nudged her.  
  
"Willow." Spike said, she let out a soft sigh and rolled toward him. "Luv, wake up."  
  
"Don't wanna." Willow said sleepily, moving as close as she could to him, "Let's sleep some more."  
  
"Willow, wake up. Someone's in here." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"What?" Willow said her eyes opening.  
  
"In the nursery. Stay here." Spike whispered. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Spike." Willow said sitting up.  
  
"Stay here." Spike repeated, "Call Buffy." He finished tossing her the cordless phone on his way to the door.  
  
Moving quietly along the new wall he made his way to the door leading into the nursery. Moving slightly to peer inside the room he could see a dark figure looking around the room. Good the new room is slowing him down. He expected Willow to be in there. It was still dark in the room, he moved slowly into the room staying against the wall. Moving toward the man. He could see his face clearly now. It was definitely the man from the magic shop that Giles and Willow had called Ethan.  
  
Ethan turned slowly around peering into the darkness. The plans for this apartment showed only two bedrooms. The men he sent before had said this was Willow's room, the vampire had the one with only a small window. This room was smaller than the plans indicated, and the girl wasn't here. As he continued to turn he felt himself thrown against the wall. Then someone's arm pressing against his shoulders holding him still.  
  
"Only going to ask this once?" Spike whispered, "Who do you work for?"  
  
"No one." Ethan replied sure the vampire wouldn't hurt him. Couldn't really, he had heard all about the chip the government had put in his head.  
  
"Right then." Spike said turning the man around and landing a punch against his nose. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Uh, sightseeing." Ethan said raising a hand to his nose as he moved the other hand into his pocket.  
  
"I haven't hurt a human in a long time. Care to be the first?" Spike asked punching again at Ethan's face.  
  
"Bloody hell." Ethan said, "You can…"  
  
"Oh, I see not very good sources you had there were they. The chip causes pain when I hurt people. Doesn't mean I can't. That's where everyone keeps underestimating me. I can deal with the pain when it's worth it."  
  
"Oh I understand." Ethan said standing up to face the vampire and raising a hand to his chest.  
  
"Spike watch out!" Willow shouted as the light came on.  
  
"Willow I said…"  
  
Before Spike could finish his sentence he felt the other man fly from his grasp, turning back toward him just in time to see him crash through the window shattering the glass. He looked down and saw the stake roll across the floor and stop at Willow's feet as she approached him.  
  
"He had a stake." Willow said picking up the item at her feet.  
  
"I told you to…" Spike said hugging her to him.  
  
"I don't listen well. You should know that by now." Willow said, "Buffy's on her way. And we should call an ambulance."  
  
"No need. He's fine." Spike said glancing out he broken window to see the figure running across the lawn.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"I don't think he'll try another attempt here." Giles said as the group headed back into the living room.  
  
"You think he gave up." Willow asked.  
  
"No. I think he'll wait until you're in the hospital." Giles said, "He'll think it's safer."  
  
"Why?" Willow asked.  
  
"Spike can't be at the hospital during the day. No way to explain keeping all light out to the nurses." Anya said from the corner.  
  
"Ethan probably knows that I have to work. So does Giles." Buffy said.  
  
"He wouldn't consider Xander and Dawn much of a threat because they don't know magic." Anya finished. "I know magic but it's been a long time, I'm probably not strong enough to stop him. And he doesn't know I'm anything other than Xander's girlfriend."  
  
"So what do we do?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'll call Angel in the morning." Giles said, "Get at least Gunn or Wesley back here."  
  
"I can fix the window in the morning, no problem." Xander said, "But you need to find a new hobby Spike."  
  
"Hey neither time was my fault." Spike said, "That robot girl threw me, and Willow did this not me."  
  
"Let's not fight tonight okay." Willow said quietly. "I'm really sorry about this everyone."  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm just glad Spike heard the noise from his room before Ethan figured out the new floor plan." Giles said.  
  
"Right." Willow said, "Thank god he has super vamp hearing."  
  
"Well then if everyone's okay, I think it's time we all went back to our own beds." Dawn said smiling and grabbing her coat. "I for one have school in the morning."  
  
"Okay good night then." Willow said following everyone one to the door assuring them she would be fine.  
  
"Call you after school." Dawn whispered as she left.  
  
  
  
3 Part Twenty-two  
  
"Hello." Giles said picking up the phone on the third ring.  
  
"Hello. Giles?" The voice on the other end said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's Wesley. We've, uh, found some more information."  
  
"I'm glad you called. Willow and Spike had a run in with Ethan the night of the shower." Giles replied, "What did you find out?"  
  
"Is Willow okay?" Wesley asked, "She wasn't hurt?"  
  
"No. Spike heard Ethan breaking in and uh, he and Willow took care of it."  
  
"Glad to hear no one was hurt." Wesley said, "Angel thinks he found out who Wolfram and Hart's client is."  
  
"That's great. Can he find this person." Giles asked anxiously as Xander and Anya moved closer to the counter to hear the conversation.  
  
"He and Cordiela are going to see her soon actually." Wesley said, "Cordiela says she went to Sunnydale High school. She thought the girl was, well uh, a rat."  
  
Giles stood silent for a moment his facing paling slightly as he made sense of what Wesley was telling him. "W-w-what's her name?" He finally asked.  
  
Wesley quickly consulted the papers in front of him. "Amy Madison." He finally replied, "Cordiela says Amy was a friend of Willow's, and knew about… everything."  
  
"She was." Giles said.  
  
"Cordiela said she had turned herself into a rat." Wesley said still confused about the events as Cordiela had explained them and how a girl that became a rat could be responsible for the current events.  
  
"She did, Willow reversed the spell last year." Giles explained, "Amy is the one that lured Willow further into her magic addiction."  
  
"Then she could be the one after the baby?" Wesley asked as Angel and Cordiela walked into the office.  
  
"Yes. She certainly could be." Giles said, "Tell Angel it might be best not to approach her. Don't let on that you know. Ethan's failure may be enough to draw her back to Sunnydale to get the baby herself. Willow is strong enough to fight her. The magic you have at your disposal may not be."  
  
"I'll tell them." Wesley said. "Gunn and Cordiela will be heading to Sunnydale this weekend. So they will be there before Willow goes into labor."  
  
"Yes I think that's best." Giles said, "I'm afraid Ethan will attack again in the hospital figuring that know one with any real power will be around."  
  
"Should, uh, I come too. Gunn and Cordiela don't know any…"  
  
"Magic won't be a problem." Giles said, "Anya or I will be at the hospital the whole time. It's brute force during the day that we really need."  
  
"Okay, well then Gunn can certainly supply that." Wesley said, "I'll call you if we learn anything else."  
  
"Same here." Giles said before replacing the phone and looking at expectant faces that had already began piecing the conversation together.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Dawn what are you doing here?" Willow asked looking at the teenager on the other side of the door.  
  
"Told Buffy I was walking over here after school." Dawn said, "She's still so worried about you being here with Spike she didn't argue."  
  
"Come on in." Willow said moving to the side.  
  
"'Sides want to here about you and…" Dawn's voice trailed off as Spike walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Red and who?" Spike asked smiling at the visitor.  
  
"Uh, Willow and the new uh, book she's been reading." Dawn said stumbling for an excuse.  
  
"Right then. I'll just take a nap and let you to talk about…books." Spike said hugging Dawn quickly and heading to his bedroom.  
  
"He didn't believe a word I said did he?" Dawn asked following Willow to the couch.  
  
"Probably not." Willow said, "I don't know what you want to know Dawn. There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Right. Cause Spike could hear Ethan coming in the window from so far away." Dawn said sarcastically.  
  
"What are you implying?" Willow said blushing slightly.  
  
"Come on Will." Dawn said, "He had to be in your room to have heard the noise."  
  
"No he…" Willow began then seeing Dawn's skeptical look, "Okay he was in my room but we were sleeping."  
  
"Sure." Dawn said smiling.  
  
"Sleeping Dawn. That's it." Willow said. "He's insisted that it was necessary ever since we found out about Ethan."  
  
"But really just sleeping?" Dawn said smiling slightly.  
  
"Look at me." Willow said gesturing to her stomach, "I'm due any day now. He couldn't get close enough to do anything else even if we wanted too."  
  
"But you do want to?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Maybe. Later." Willow said, "I need time to adjust to everything first."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Willow got up and walked to the door, peering out the peep hole before opening it.  
  
"Hey Buffy." Willow said pulling open the door and stepping aside to let her friend in.  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy said stepping inside, "I came to walk Dawn home before dark to do her homework. And Giles said to tell you and Spike to be at the shop tonight it's important."  
  
"No problem. We'll be there."  
  
Part Twenty-three  
  
  
  
"Amy." Willow said quietly, still shocked that someone she had considered a friend could be doing this to her. "Why would she do this?"  
  
"Power." Giles said, "She's always wanted it Willow."  
  
"Think about Will." Xander said, "Even in high school was she really your friend?"  
  
"Of course she was." Willow said.  
  
"Will he's right. I mean, when we were all tied up, she could have saved us too but she didn't she turned herself to a rat so she could get away." Buffy said walking over to Giles.  
  
"So how do we stop her?" Buffy asked.  
  
"All we can really do is keep Willow and the baby safe until it's too late for her to use them." Giles said, "If she comes back here, we can try to fight her. If she doesn't Angel will watch her in L.A."  
  
"Well at least we only have another week right?" Anya asked, "You'll have the baby by then right?"  
  
"I'm due in another five days so yeah, one more week should be it." Willow said, "I'm sorry you all have to go through this."  
  
"It's nothing." Xander said, "We have to stick together Will. In a way it's like we're all having this baby."  
  
"Cordiela and Gunn will be coming back to town tomorrow." Giles told everyone, "I do think it's a good idea. We can use all the extra help we can get right now."  
  
"I don't see why Cordiela is necessary." Anya said, "Gunn I understand. He looks strong."  
  
"We need Gunn's strength you're right. But we're also going to need magic to fight Ethan or Amy. If you and I can fight them if we're together. But if we're both at the hospital we need someone to run the shop." Giles explained, "Cordiela can do that."  
  
"He has a point An. Cordy's great with money." Xander said. "And you should never underestimate the power of Cordiela's bitchiness."  
  
"Fine but I don't want her here."  
  
"Noted Anya, but we all just have to deal." Buffy said.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Spike sat on the couch watching television thinking about the last couple days. He still found it hard to believe that the watcher ever associated with someone like this Ethan guy. His head still hurt from hitting him the other day. He had met Amy last year after Willow had turned her back. He hadn't liked her then and he was liking her even less now. He figured Willow was beginning to regret turning the girl back at all.  
  
Now since enough wasn't going wrong, the cheerleader and that guy that worked for Angel, Gunn, he believed was what Willow called him, were here. Not just in Sunnydale either but staying in this apartment with them until the baby was born. Gunn he could deal with, he knew Gunn didn't particularly trust him, but he could deal with that. They mostly just stayed out of each other's way. The cheerleader was another story all together. She out right hated him, hell she made it looked like Xander was his best friend. They were trying not to fight too much, it upset Willow when they did, but sometimes they couldn't help it.  
  
Dawn had stopped by earlier with that Michael guy. He still didn't think she was old enough to date, but the guy did seem okay. Dawn insisted that the reason he and Cordiela were fighting was because they were exactly alike. That if either of them ever considered not voicing every thought that crossed their minds they might get along better.  
  
Spike started to get up, having decided he might as well get himself some dinner while he waited for Willow, Cordiela, and Gunn to return from wherever Cordiela had decided she needed to shop today, when the phone rang. Odd, he thought, everyone knows Willow's out with the cheerleader so who would call. Grabbing the phone as he headed toward the kitchen he pressed the talk button.  
  
"Hello." Spike said into the receiver.  
  
"Spike it's Cordiela."  
  
"Yeah, what ran out of people to carry bags." Spike said pulling open the refrigerator.  
  
"Funny really." Cordiela said dryly. "We're at the hospital. Willow' s water broke at the mall."  
  
"Shit." Spike said glancing at the window, "It's gonna take me a while to get there. I'll have to use the tunnels."  
  
"It's only like an hour till sundown. Why don't you wait. Call everyone else for me that way I can stay in the room with Willow." Cordiela said, "If Gunn has to stay in there too long he may go crazy. He's been mumbling about seeing way too many births for a single guy."  
  
"Right. I'll call Buffy and uh, the magic shop and Anya can find Xander herself." Spike said not sure he could wait to get to the hospital, he didn't want to leave Red there alone.  
  
"She's not alone." Cordiela said knowing his thoughts, "I'll stay with her. And call Angel too okay."  
  
"Okay." Spike said still anxious to get to the hospital, "I'll make the calls and be over."  
  
Spike quickly made the phone calls. Buffy wasn't home yet but Dawn would find her and meet them all at the hospital. Anya would find Xander while Giles closed the shop. Angel and Wesley would leave L.A. as soon as the sun set. Hanging up after the last call, he grabbed his duster and headed for the hospital.  
  
4 Part Twenty-four  
  
"Where's Spike?" Willow asked for the hundredth time since arriving at the hospital.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Cordiela assured her. "He was calling everyone then was leaving as soon as it was dark enough."  
  
A nurse walked in, checking the monitors for a moment before turning to Willow. "How are you feeling. The contractions are getting close. I think you may be delivering soon. Are you sure you don't want anything for the pain?"  
  
Willow was taking several short deep breaths as another contraction hit. She shook her head, not wanting to be drugged through the birth of her child.  
  
"I thought first children took a long time." Cordiela asked.  
  
"Usually but it isn't set in stone." The nurse replied, "And this baby really wants to come out." She finished checking the monitors again, as Spike walked through the door and headed immediately to Willow's side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spike said, taking her hand.  
  
"I'm fine." Willow said. "Nurse says it won't take too long."  
  
"Thank God you're here." Cordiela said, "She's asked for you with every contraction."  
  
"Yeah, and now she can work on breaking your fingers." Gunn said still rubbing his fingers from the last time.  
  
"Are you the father?" The nurse asked looking at Spike.  
  
"Yes." Willow answered as her mother, Giles, and Xander walked into the room.  
  
"Okay the doctor will be in soon to check on you, if you need anything in the mean time just call." The nurse said before exiting the room.  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy said, as she followed Dawn into the room, "Are we the last one's here?"  
  
"Angel and Wes aren't here yet." Cordiela offered.  
  
"Ow." Spike yelled as Willow squeezed his fingers. "Bloody hell, you're strong Luv."  
  
After the contraction passed Spike removed his fingers from her hand. "When did you get so damn strong?" Spike asked as Gunn passed him a towel with ice in it.  
  
"God, men are such babies. Honestly Will next time you can squeeze my hand 'kay." Buffy said moving to her friends side.  
  
"Buffy I don't think you realize…" Cordiela began then deciding Buffy should find out for herself.  
  
"Willow, is there anything you need. I can go find that doctor for you if you'd like." Sheila Rosenberg said glancing nervously at the large number of people that had gathered in her daughter's room.  
  
"I'm fine Mom. Really." Willow assured her mother.  
  
Willow could see the tension in her mother's eyes. She'd never really approved of her friends, and she still wasn't happy that Willow wasn't married. She was here trying to be supportive, but it was hard for her, Willow knew that.  
  
"Mom, you don't have to stay." Willow said trying to smile though she could feel another contraction coming.  
  
"Are you sure dear?" Sheila asked, "I mean I think I should…"  
  
"It's fine Mom really. Buffy will call you for me later okay." Willow said squeezing Buffy's hand as she tried to ignore the pain. "You can come by tomorrow and see the baby."  
  
"If your sure it's okay." She replied, "I guess you have a lot of people here anyway, and William did get here in time."  
  
"Of course I did." Spike responded smirking at the look of pain on Buffy's face. "Something wrong Buffy?"  
  
"No of course not." Buffy groaned trying to pry her hand out of Willow's.  
  
"Sorry Buffy." Willow said releasing her hand.  
  
Sheila walked over and kissed Willow's cheek. "Be sure to call me as soon as she has the baby." Sheila said to Buffy before leaving the room.  
  
"So Will, have you picked a name yet?" Xander asked. "I like Alexandra my self."  
  
"Right a little female you." Spike and Cordiela responded together, "Just what the world needs."  
  
"Oh, look they agreed on something." Dawn said smiling sweetly the Spike.  
  
"Elizabeth's a good name." Buffy said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Not likely Slayer." Spike said.  
  
"And why not?" Buffy answered glaring at the vampire.  
  
"Please guys. Not here." Willow said, "Not now."  
  
"Not now what?" Angel asked coming through the door followed closely by Wesley and Fred.  
  
"Buffy and Spike shouldn't kill each other now." Gunn responded. "Same probably goes for Cordy and Spike."  
  
Fred had wandered over to the monitors next to the bed and was examining the print out coming from one of them. "Uh, Willow you're going to have…"  
  
Before Fred could finish her sentence Willow let out a small shout and began squeezing the closet thing to her which happened to be Angel's hand. Gunn quietly picked up another towel and began filling it with ice. When Willow finally released Angel, Gunn quickly passed him the towel.  
  
"Plan on breaking everyone's fingers tonight Pet?" Spike asked moving back to the bed.  
  
"Possibly." Willow muttered.  
  
"Hello, uh, everyone." The doctor said entering the room. "Willow you certainly aren't lacking support tonight are you."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Really supportive bunch here." Willow said smiling at her friends.  
  
"Yes well. I think everyone but the father needs to step out for a while." The doctor said. "I need to examine you and then maybe a few at a time can come in. Until after the delivery."  
  
One by one everyone filed out of the room leaving Willow and Spike alone with the doctor.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Buffy, Xander. Willow wants you two in the room." Spike said poking his head through the door. "Can't imagine why, but the doctor says she's ready to deliver and she wants you two there."  
  
"Me, deliver. I don't think…"  
  
"Quit being a baby Xander." Buffy said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room.  
  
"How are we organizing ourselves for the night." Wesley said quietly.  
  
"I don't think we could get Spike out of here tonight even if we wanted to." Cordiela said, "I don't know what's going on with them but honestly I don't think he could get anymore protective if he lo…Ow." She finished rubbing her calf where Dawn had just kicked her. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"What?" Dawn asked innocently. "Want to go with me to the cafeteria for some coffee."  
  
"Not really." Cordiela answered.  
  
"Please. You know Buffy will have a fit if I go alone." Dawn said, "And I have to stop at the restroom so…"  
  
"Fine." Cordiela said standing up.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Going to explain why you kicked me yet?" Cordiela asked when they stepped on the elevator.  
  
"You were going to say Spike loved her." Dawn replied simply.  
  
"Yeah so I was kidding why does it…oh."  
  
"Yeah. Look don't say anything. How the others can have no idea is beyond me but they'll freak and Willow doesn't need that now." Dawn said.  
  
"Fine. And of course they don't know. Hell Xander and I were…uh…together for like six months before they caught on." Cordiela said.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Okay so tonight Angel and Spike will stay." Wesley said after everyone had returned.  
  
"Buffy, and Giles will come before sunrise and stay until mid afternoon. Then Gunn and Anya will come in until dark." Angel finished.  
  
"What about the next day?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Probably be too late for the ritual by then. But Willow will probably be sent home tomorrow night or the next morning." Fred said.  
  
"And we're going to make sure we stay with her for at least a couple more days anyway just to be safe." Cordiela said.  
  
"Right." Angel agreed, "I don't think we all need to be here. But some of us will stay."  
  
"You guys can come in now." Buffy said poking her head out the door.  
  
"She had the baby." Dawn asked moving toward the door.  
  
"Yep. It's a girl. Seven pounds three ounces. Twenty two inches long." Buffy said smiling and moving back to allow everyone in the room.  
  
"Is he okay?" Anya asked gesturing toward Xander slumped in a chair, "He looks worse than Willow."  
  
"He's fine." Spike said glancing up from where he stood holding the baby. "Just can't handle a little blood."  
  
"A little blood?" Xander said, "That was worse than anything I've ever seen. Really, sorry Will, but that was disgusting."  
  
"Wimp." Spike muttered as he handed the baby back to Willow.  
  
"So Will, you never said what her name was." Dawn said moving closer to the bed.  
  
"Breanna." Willow said quietly holding the baby close to her.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Dawn asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure." Willow said lifting the baby so Dawn could take her.  
  
"She's so small." Dawn said quietly rocking the baby.  
  
"Isn't she?" Spike asked moving to Dawn's side, smiling softly as he looked at the baby. "So fragile looking."  
  
"I think Spike's going soft." Cordiela whispered to Giles.  
  
"Am not cheerleader." Spike said without looking away from the baby. "So have you all decided how were doing the protecting thing. Before the nurses come in and kick us all out."  
  
"You and I are staying." Angel said, "Everyone else is leaving. Buffy and Giles will return later to relieve us. Gunn and Anya will come in the afternoon. Then assuming Willow's still here after sunset we'll come back."  
  
"Okay then. As much as I love having you all here. And Breanna needs to know all her new Aunts and Uncles I need to get some sleep." Willow said smiling at her friends, she wasn't really ready for sleep but she did need to be alone with her daughter and Spike right now.  
  
After everyone said there good-bye's and promised to return to visit tomorrow, Angel suggested he leave and get something for him and Spike something to eat sensing the two needed to be alone with their new daughter. He still didn't know what was going on with Spike but it was obvious that Cordiela was partly right, Spike was going soft at least as far as this red head and her new baby were concerned.  
  
5 Twenty-five  
  
Angel lay on the small couch on the far side of the room. Spike was sleeping in the chair next to Willow's bed, the baby laying across his chest his arms wrapped tightly around the small figure. It amazed Angel the way Spike took to the child so quickly, if he didn't know better he would have sworn that Spike truly was the girl's father. The door opened slowly and Angel glanced over to the sound. The room was dark but he could make out a figure coming in. It was a man dressed in scrubs, followed by a young woman wearing nursing whites. The nurse was just in here less than thirty minutes ago, why would she be back and why would a doctor be with her?  
  
He saw the pair move to the empty bassinet in the corner and the speak quietly to each other. These weren't hospital employees Angel was certain of that. He wondered how sound asleep the younger vampire was. He was willing to bet the man was Ethan Rayne, the girl may be Amy but he wasn't so sure of that.  
  
Angel watched as the pair made their way around the far end of the bed, trying to see where the baby lay. He saw the girl point toward Spike and whisper something to the man. As the man approached Spike and began to reach for the baby, he started to get up but before he did more than sit he heard a growl come from the chair.  
  
"Want something?" Spike growled softly careful to not disturb the baby.  
  
Angel let a small smile escape as the man froze. "Don't learn do you?" Spike said sitting up cradling the baby. "You are not going to touch Willow or this baby."  
  
"Who's going to stop us?" The girl said angrily. "I need that baby."  
  
"Not true." Angel said rising and moving toward the girl. "You don't need her. The only one that needs her is her mother."  
  
"I'm taking that baby." Amy said becoming more angry.  
  
"No. You're. Not." Spike said slowly.  
  
"You two can't stop me." Amy said, "I know about you." She said glancing at Angel. "You won't hurt me because I'm human. And you have that chip." She finished looking toward Spike.  
  
"Ever feel that we are horribly underestimated Angel?" Spike asked smiling at the pair in front of him. "I can hurt people, so can you. Yet everyone thinks we're harmless."  
  
"Noticed that." Angel said moving closer to Amy.  
  
"You two can't hold the baby and fight both of us at the same time." Ethan said confidently.  
  
"True." Buffy said from the door. "But Spike can continue to hold the baby while Angel and I kick your asses."  
  
"You two can't fight magic." Amy said and began chanting quietly.  
  
"I can." Giles said entering the room behind Buffy.  
  
"You grab him." Buffy said gesturing toward Ethan, "I want her."  
  
As Buffy and Angel began to move the bassinet moved hitting Buffy in the back of the legs knocking her off balance as the couch flew forward knocking Angel over. Giles began chanting trying to counter the spells Amy and Ethan were using. While Spike held the baby tightly and began inching toward the door. Amy let out a loud shout and the door flew closed.  
  
Amy's shout startled Willow her eyes flying open. She saw Buffy and Angel on the floor and Spike holding the baby with one hand trying to get the door open with the other. Before she had time to think about it the door flew open to allow Spike into the hall, and Amy and Ethan both flew back against the far wall and were pinned in place.  
  
"Get something to restrain them with Angel." Willow said without looking away. "Buffy, Giles get the nurses to call security or the cops. And then find Spike tell him to come back."  
  
"How did you…" Amy said, "You should be weak."  
  
"You're wrong Amy. Magic is about focusing emotions remember." Willow said, "I have an amazing amount of emotion where my child is concerned. I told you before you were bad for me. And if you weren't my friend you would stay away. I meant it."  
  
Several nurses came in the room followed by security just as Angel finished restraining Amy and Ethan with torn sheets. Spike, Buffy and Giles followed closely behind them.  
  
"The police are on the way Ma'am." A security officer told Willow, "You're boyfriend said someone was trying to kidnap your baby so we assumed you plan to press charges."  
  
"Yes of course." Willow said quietly.  
  
After security had escorted Amy and Ethan from the room, Buffy called the others and told them what happened. Willow took the baby from Spike, holding her closely, finally feeling like they were safe at last.  
  
"Willow are you okay?" Giles asked worried about the effect the magic may have had on the girl.  
  
"I'm fine." Willow said smiling as she held the bottle the nurse had given her to feed the baby. "Everything's going to be okay. I can deal with the magic. I really didn't even realize I was doing it until they were against the wall."  
  
"That's what scares us Luv?" Spike said softly.  
  
"I know. I don't want to use magic anymore. I really don't but that was the only way to fight them 'kay." Willow said, "It's over now. The nurse said We can take Breanna home tonight. Then we can start dealing with raising a baby instead of preventing a ritual."  
  
"That's right." Buffy agreed.  
  
"Will you be okay if Angel and I go Luv?" Spike asked, "We need to be at the apartment before sunrise."  
  
"Go ahead." Willow said reaching over to kiss the vampire's cheek, "Get everything ready for our baby."  
  
"It'll be ready when you two get home." Spike said returning the gently kiss and kissing the baby's forehead before gesturing to Angel and heading out the door.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Buffy muttered to Giles as she watched the two vampires leave. 


End file.
